Confection
by gunshotSilence
Summary: Twincest. The strongest bond of all is blood. FredxGeorge.
1. Morning

**WARNING: This story contains incest or 'twincest' of that between Fred and George. If you are at all disturbed by that, dont read on. Otherwise, please continue. And review!**

**

* * *

**

I have watched the sun rise over the Burrow before, but not quite like this. There's just something about lying awake all night and watching the skies, then finally seeing the end result - a beautiful orange and pink canvas spread out across the open sky. I can hear him breathing next to me, a soft and subtle lullaby. His lips are parted, taking in those soft breaths. Those beautiful blue eyes are closed, behind them he is lost in his dreamworld.

When I'm near him I feel like I'm floating. Floating far and away to some strangely beautiful land, where only we are together. Alone, and in our love. No one can tell us we are wrong, no one can tell us we are sinning. We are only doing what we know, what we feel is right. How can our love be so wrong, when it feels so pure?

He is stirring next to me, and his eyes flutter open. Oh those beautiful blue eyes, their mischievious sparkle, that hidden sadness that only I can tell. His lips part as if he is about to say something, but no sound comes out. He just smiles at me, like he's hiding a secret only he knows.

I lay down next to him, so close that our noses touch. I can count each and every freckle on his nose, every beautiful mark that is a mirror of my own. My lips part in a silent, "Oh Fred..." and his soft lips curl into a smile.  
"Yes?" he says. I can taste his breath, it tastes of mint and vanilla and every forbidden flavor imaginable.

I dont know what to say next, all I can do is breath him in. I can feel him kissing me and I know what I must taste like, because he tastes the same way. Like some sweet confection that's kept away in a locked cupboard, away from prying eyes and the curious hands of others. A taste that only we can share, because it is our own.

I can feel his tongue run over my bare skin, sending this sensational shiver up and down my spine. I love it when he kisses me, when his fingertips brush across my bare skin. I love it when we are alone together. No one else is around. No one else can hear us.

Before I know it, he is on top of me, pulling his night shirt over his head. Exposing his flawless pale flesh. He knows he is teasing me. I can tell by the devlish grin that has formed on his lips. I reach up and run my fingers over his warm bare flesh.  
I pull him down ontop of me, my lips catching his.

Our hands are searching eachother, groping. I finally catch his cock in my hands and begin pumping it gently. I dont want him to get upset and tell me I'm going to fast. He just closes his eyes, and his lips part. A soft moan escapes.  
And I pump just a little harder until he becomes firm under my grasp.

He opens his beautiful blue eyes, and they roll back, his expression of pure pleasure. His lips part once more and release another soft moan, but this time they speak my name, "Oh George," he moans, "George"  
I smile in satisfaction, "What is it Fred?" I whisper. "George, I love you so much." he says, his eyes widening. He thrusts into my hand, and I bite my lip, just waiting for his orgasm.  
I love his expression.  
Like I had given him the best time of his life.

He gave one last satisfying thrust into my hand. Sticky liquid bursting all over the place. He moaned with pleasure and smiled up at me. "Oh George..." he said, cupping my face in his hands. We kissed again, our bodies entwined. Defenseless and silent.

He lay next to me, my arms wrapped around him.  
I kissed the back of his neck, the taste of his sweat on my lips.  
I hear him whisper, "You know when we leave here for school, we wont be able to do this"  
I close my eyes and realize this is true. I wont be able to have him.  
To hold him near me.  
People would be watching us, judging us.

The sun has finally risen.  
The sky it's normal shade of blue.  
It is a clear day, and I can hear the birds singing just outside our window.  
"Do you hear them?" he says, "They are singing just for us"  
I smile, and squeeze him tighter.  
"How lovely it must be to not have a care in the world. To just fly away at one's own will." He says dreamily. His breathing becomes softer and I realize he is asleep.

I whisper into his ear how much I love him, hoping that he can hear me speaking to him in his dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up fairly soon. I did finish it, but there's a few things I need to edit before I post. **


	2. At the Alley

It is only one week till we leave for Hogwarts.  
How sad I am to say goodbye to home.  
Never too see it again until Christmas. 

Breakfast seems to go by slower than usual. Percy is droning on and on about his job at that dreadful ministry place. One can only hope they dont turn out as boring as my brother Percy.  
He thinks he is so important. So righteous. But I know his secret. I know what he's hiding.  
God forbid I let it slip, his reputation would be ruined for life.

I know my father's secret as well, since it is the same as Percy's. They think that they are the only ones that share it.  
But I hear them at night when no one else is home.  
Me and Fred both know what goes on behind those closed doors.  
If our secret ever got out, Father will keep his mouth shut.

As Percy finishes, I smile. _That stupid git_, I think to myself, _How he thinks he's_ _become so much better than the rest of his family_. _Well I know a few things_ _that would stand the ministry's hairs on end_. I snicker to myself, and I catch Fred's eye. I know he is thinking the same as me, because he winks and squeezes my thigh.

As I was just taking the last bite out of my sausage, mother exclaims that today we need to go school shopping. I roll my eyes in protest, for it was my least favorite thing to do. But she insists that we get it done now, we've already waited long enough.

We travel by Floo powder to Diagon Alley, me and Fred both hoping we'll see some people we know. I let slip to Ron that his left shoe was untied. Fred groans in protest and whispers to me, "I was going to use that shoe charm on him..." I snickered. Fred had used that charm on many a poor victim. With just a flick of his wand the laces on both shoes would be tied together, only to have the victim trip and fall flat on his face. "I wasn't thinking," I said, "Sorry mate."

As we enter Flourish and Blotts, Fred squeezes my hand, "Look there," he whispers, "It's Potter"  
I snicker. We had both had our fantasies about little Harry Potter. Although, he wasnt very little anymore.  
Over the summer, Fred and I would think about what it would be like to deflower the Boy Who Lived. I thought he would be scarred for life, Fred thought otherwise. "I think he'd enjoy it," he had said, "Give him a good fuck. Might make him a little less moody."

We follow a rather excited Ron who was making his way over to Harry. We both catch Harry's eye and he smiles, "Good summer then?" he says We both nod, "And yours?" we say together, trying to bite back laughter. _It was an_ _amazing summer_, I thought, _If only you knew..._

Harry had gotten to be outstandingly beautiful. He had lost that adolescent lankiness, and had grown into his clothes quite nicely. His hair looked as unkempt as usual. But those green eyes... And that scar.  
Me and Fred had always wanted to run our fingers across that scar. To taste that flesh. To kiss those full lips. I bit my lip. The very thought of it had gotten me quite aroused and I tugged on the sleeve of Fred's robes. He gave me a puzzled look at first, then he finally realized what I was trying to get across.

We excused ourselves and hurried to the nearest public loo. Slamming the door behind him Fred winked, "Remove 'em mate." I threw my robes over the sink, and dropped my pants to my ankles. Fred locked the door and threw his robes over the sink as well.  
Rolling up the sleeves to his sweater he sighed, "Poor George," he said shaking his head, "Just one look at Harry Potter and he needs a good wank"  
I snickered, "Come on then Fred. I wont last all day you know."

Fred gets down on his knees and grabs my erection in his hand. I wince at first but as Fred releases his grip, I realize that he is going to suck me off instead. He closes his lips around my erection, his tongue running across the tip. I can barely keep my mouth closed. I feel him gently sucking me off, and I yank on his hair, begging him to go harder. So he does, and my fingers wrap around his long hair. I try not to pull to hard, but the sensation has me flying.

I want to thrust so badly, but I'm afraid I might choke him. I look down at him and I realize that I cant hold back any longer. I thrust into his mouth. Fred's eyes widen and he pulls away, coughing.  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I couldnt help it"  
His face is bright red and he is holding is chest, "It's alright," he said, "Just be...gentle next time..."

There is a knock at the door, and Fred jumps to his feet. I pull up my pants, and throw my robes on. " 'Scuse us," we say together, pushing past whoever it was that was knocking. We were to embarassed, and to school girl giggly to look behind to see who it was. Hopefully it wasnt someone we knew. "They'd only think we were planting a dungbomb in there or something..." said Fred, reading my thoughts.

Back at the Burrow, we enjoyed an early supper. Ron almost choked on his roast chicken at least twice before Mum encouraged him (in yelling fashion) to take smaller bites. Afterwards, Fred and I helped clean up, doing our usual after dinner dishwashing duties. Normally, we'd try to avoid this (we usually ended paying Ron in Chocolate Frogs), but I was looking forward to having a private chat with Fred.

Drying off the very last plate, Fred gave me a nudge, "Looks as if the sky is brewing something quite nasty"  
I pulled open the lace curtains to the small kitchen window and followed Fred's gaze up to the sky. I nodded in agreement as I watched the clouds move closer together, their ominous prescence blanketing the bright stars that we had noticed earlier.

And with a loud clap of thunder, the skies opened, and the rain began to fall. "Shut the windows!" I yelled to Fred who was trying to collect several papers that had been blown across the kitchen. Frantically, we slammed the windows shut, collecting whatever debris the strong gusts of wind had blown in. "You hear that thunder?" said Ron coming down the stairs, his arms wrapped around himself, "It's positively dreadful"  
"Aww," said Fred snickering, "Looks like poor ickle Ronny is scared"  
Ron's face flushed bright red, "I am not!" A loud clap of thunder came rumbling through the valley, sending all three of us in mid air, "I'm just not fond of thunder!" said Ron hurrying back upstairs.

"Now look who's scared?" I said to Fred who was trembling just a little, his face a pale white. "W-w-well you jumped too!" he said smacking my shoulder playfully, "I dont like thunder that much either"  
I put an arm around my twin, and we both stared out the window. The rain was falling even heavier now, huge puddles were collecting, and the little stream across the path had flooded. "You want to go outside too." said Fred smiling at me. There was a part of me that wanted to go skipping out into the rain; but that other half told me not too.

We stood there infront of the window, our fingers interlocked. I looked at Fred. Who looked right back at me. That familiar devlish twinkle was in his eye. Before I knew it I was running out the front door, hand in hand with my twin, crashing through puddles and slipping in mud.

* * *

**chapter three will be up shortly!**


	3. Remembering the First Kiss

thanks for the reviews! I know this story dosent get much because alot of people think its um...somewhat disturbing...but thanks for those that do love it! keep reading and reviewing!

**NOTE:** the italics are George's flashbacks to his memory about his first kiss with Fred.

* * *

"You're beautiful," I heard him whisper in my ear as we lay in our bed together, our arms wrapped around eachother. His nose was buried into the back of my neck and I could smell the scent of rain float through my window. I watched as the droplets collected into puddles beneath my window sill.

I could smell his scent, that usual mint scent that lingered on his breath, but now it was crossed with the scent of fresh rain. I closed my eyes and breathed him in, in a few days we'd be leaving for Hogwarts - and I knew that when we got there, we wouldnt be able to be with eachother like this again.

The only sound in the room was the soft echo of Ron's snores, and the faint breathing of my twin. "I dont want to go back to school," he whispered, "I wont be able to be with you"

I nodded, "I know. But there are places where we can be alone. Yet, we cant be alone like this." I hear him sigh softly, his grip around my torso getting tighter, "I love you so much," he whispered into my ear, "I cant bear to think of us being apart at all."

I couldnt bear the thought of it either. Ever since we had shared our first kiss together, I knew our love was different.  
We would walk down the halls at school, watching the couples around us - walking hand in hand, kissing when they thought no one was watching.  
I remember wishing that we could do the same thing. Just being accepted for who we were.

_I was thirteen years old when it happened. "George!" I heard a voice screaming in my sleep, "George! Wake up! Wake up"  
My eyes fluttered open and I was face to face with my twin, "George! You wont believe what I just found"  
"Wha-?" I said mid yawn, "What on earth is it Fred? What is it...like 4 in the morning? Your going to wake everyone up"  
"But this is amazing!" he said pulling on my arm, "I found this passageway behind the bookcase in the common room! You have too come see it"  
"Later on..." I groaned, "I want to sleep"  
"Nooo..." said Fred, his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist, pulling me out of my bed, "You really have too see this!"_

_So I followed Fred downstairs, groggy and bleary eyed. "Watch this," he said waving his wand in the air. I could hear him mumbling some sort of charm, and then all of a sudden the bookcase sprouted legs and jumped aside, and in it's place was a very old and splintered wooden door.  
"Whats behind there?" I said, eyeing the rusted handel suspiciously. "Dunno yet," Fred whispered, trying to pull the door open.  
Rolling my eyes, I gave the door a try. I finally suceeded in yanking it open, only to find out it was nothing more than a storage closet full of dusty pillows and blankets, "Just when I think I actually discovered something interesting," said my brother walking into the closet, he started feeling around the walls as if there was another hidden door somewhere._

_"Come on," I said, trying to pull Fred out of the closet, "Lets go"  
Fred wasnt giving in until he had finally checked out every nook and cranny of the closet, so I gave his arm another rough tug - a little too hard of a tug actually- and he smacked into me, sending us both to the floor.  
"Gerrof!" I moaned underneath him, I looked up and I was face to face with my twin.  
We were so close. Our eye suddenly locked, and the next thing I knew was Fred kissing me._

_All those years of pent up feelings were finally out in the open. And now I knew how Fred actually felt about me._

"George are you awake?"  
"Yes," I said, a smile creeping upon my lips.

"What are you thinking about?" he said.  
"About the first time we kissed"  
"Mmm..." he said, "I remember the look on your face when I kissed you. Sort of a cross between shock and relief"  
I could feel his lips on the back of my neck, his warm breath dancing across my skin, "Its almost morning..." he said, "Mum is gonna wake us up soon. Then we'll have to end up packing..."

I groaned, "I know. That's her favorite thing to have us do. Wake up at the crack of dawn and start packing for Hogwarts"  
Just as I said those words, I could hear my mother coming up the stairs, humming a song under her breath. "Fred! George! Ronald! Come down for breakfast!" She kicked the door rather hard, and then continued back downstairs. "Too early..." I heard Ron moan from across the room, "Wayy too early."

sorry this one is kind of short, but chapter four is already in progress!


	4. First Days and First Times

finally, the long awaited chapter 4. also, there is some graphic sexual content at the end of this chapter (just so you know.) dont say I didnt warn you...

* * *

As me and my brother stood on Platform 9 3/4 receiving hugs and kisses from our parents, we realized that once we arrived at Hogwarts we'd never have a chance to be alone together. My mother gave me one last squeeze and she whispered in my ear, "Be good this year, for me?" I nodded silently and gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

As we boarded the train took off into the distance, I watched out the window as my parents forms became smaller and smaller, " Feel good to be free then?" said Fred, squeezing my hand. I nodded, "Yeah," I said sighing, "It does." We were alone in our cabin, and we listened to the animated chatter around us.

Fred wrapped an arm around me, and I buried my head into his chest, just closing my eyes. He kissed my forehead and rested his head on mine, his thumb stroking my arm. "You know something George," he said, "There's a part of me that thinks Ron knows about us"  
I looked up at him in confusion, "How could he know? We've always been close, it's not like were doing anything different"  
"I know," Fred spoke, cutting me off mid sentence, "I just think he's a little suspicious. I mean...we do share a room together. He had to hear us eventually"

"Now Fred," I said smiling, "You know, your the loud one...so it would be all your fault if he knew"  
"I'm the loud one?" he said laughing, "On the contrary George, I'm not the one who moans like a horny old ghost"  
I slapped his arm playfully and he snickered, "You know its true, dont deny it."

For the rest of the ride there, we both fell asleep in eachothers arms until we heard the announcement it was time to change into our robes. Pulling his sweater over his head, Fred's blouse rose up just above his navel, giving me a glimpse of what I truly wanted. He knew he was teasing me, so he slipped a hand underneath his shirt and ran it over the width his chest, "Wanna touch?" he said smirking, his long fingers running over his hardened nipples, "You know you want too..." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I quickly caught it between my lips, sending my hands up my twin's blouse, feeling every inch of him.

The train came to a sudden halt and we pulled away, quickly putting on our robes, carefully smoothing out any creases. My fingers ran over the Gryffindor crest that was neatly sewn to the breast of my robes. The red and gold threads had seen better days, and the hem of my robes were rather tattered and stringy. I didnt care though, they probably would look alot better if Fred and I had stayed out of trouble.

J

ust before we exited the train, I gave Fred a quick kiss on the lips, since we wouldnt be able to be as affectionate inside. We met up with Ron and Harry on the way inside and I felt Fred nudge me in my side, "He's getting to be quite beautiful," he whispered in my ear, "We should make something of it"  
I realized he was talking about Harry and I nodded, "Definitely." My eyes studied the unruly brown strands that made up Harry's hair. It had gotten quite longer since last year ; his bangs swept over to the side in a careless fashion, the ends of his hair starting to curl up from the length. I licked my lips and glanced at Fred, who's eyes were cast downward, taking in every inch of Harry's backside.

"How come you never look at me like that?" I said with a pout. Fred smiled, "Oh come on George, it's not like you'd notice anyway. Your backside is behind you remember? How would you even know if I was looking?" He winked at me and squeezed my arm, "Besides, I've taken in other parts that I really _do_ like."

We sat down at our usual table in the Great Hall next to Lee. He gave us a quick clap on the shoulders, "Good summer?" He said, eyebrows raised.  
"Yep." We both said at once, reaching for our goblets. "We cant start yet!" said a rather huffy and annoyed female voice from down the table. I spotted Hermione giving Ron a quick slap as he made for an apple that was sitting in the bowl infront of him.

"But thats' what its for!" he said, grabbing the apple and rubbing on the front of his robes,"We're not eating dinner yet! This is only for us that are very hungry..." As he went to take a bite, Hermione quickly snatched the apple out of his hands, "Oh no you dont!" she said, "You have to wait, just like everyone else!"

"Think she likes him much?" whispered Fred into my ear. "Just a little bit," I said giving him a wink, "They've had eyes for eachother since their first year."

After the first years had entered and the Sorting Hat had sung its song, I could practically hear Ron's stomach roaring with hunger. As soon as the food appeared, Ron immeadiately yelped with excitement and gouged large amounts mashed potatoes onto his plate. "Goodness Ron," said Hermione watching him tentatively, "Save some for everyone"  
After dinner, I watched as everyone at our table was chatting with eachother rather loudly. And I nudged Fred, hoping we could steal away for just a little while.

We excused ourselves from the table and quickly hurried upstairs to Gryffindor tower. After we climbed through the portrait hole, we made our way upstairs to our dormitory, where our trunks sat next to our beds. "Now," said Fred, shutting the door behind him, "I think its time we had a litte bit of fun..."

"Oh," I said gasping, "Be gentle Fred." I giggled and jumped onto my bed. As I lay down on my back, I thrust my arms up in the air and yelled, "Come to me my love!"

Fred laughed and straddled himself on top of me, "I'm here," he said leaning down to kiss me, "I'll always be here." He rose up and pulled his shirt over his head, my eyes suddenly locked on his firm, bare stomach, the small trail of hair that ran from around his navel and down into his trousers. He pulled off his belt and threw it too the floor, his long fingers fumbling with the button on his pants. He slipped them down past his buttocks and he quickly kicked them off and onto the floor.

He then proceeded to slip my trousers off, and then continued to my shirt, quickly unbuttoning every last button. He lips met with my bare stomach, and I closed my eyes. I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, his lips running along the length of my jawline. I felt his hands run down towards my member, his thumb gently sliding over the tip. I could feel him fingering between my buttocks and I gasped at the touch.

He whispered in my ear, "Let me," he said lovingly, "I'll be gentle, I promise." I bit my lip, this would be the first time we would experience actual sex, and I wasnt sure if I was ready to go through with it. "If you dont want too," he said stroking my hair gently, "I'll understand"  
"I want too," I said, "I really want too..."

Fred softly kissed my hand, and then slowly placed it on his own member. He kissed me again as I played with him, my other hand fingering his anus. He let out a soft gasp of delight, and I could feel him become firm under my touch. I began to gently get him off, little by little, hoping I was doing the right thing. I let go of his member as he gently slid himself inside of me. I winced, pain shooting throughout my lower body. I wrapped my legs around his torso, and he gradually started to thrust into me faster and faster. I watched as his eyes widened and his lips parted into a moan, our hips rocking back and forth, the bed creaking under our commotion.

Fred thrusted rather hard and I screamed, my hands gripping his buttocks. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, as he thrusted into me again and again, his lips parting into a moan. "George..." he said whimpering, "Ohh George..." Is eyes widened, and I watched as he soared into an orgasm and come inside of me, warm liquid dripping down my buttocks. He collapsed next to me, breathing heavily, "Oh George," he said kissing me over and over again, "George I love you so much." I wrapped my arms around him, and I could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath his chest.

I nipped his shoulder playfully, "I love you too, Fred."


	5. Harry's Confession

**here it is, the long awaited chapter 5. im sorry i took so long to update its just i've been so busy lately with graduation/prom/college/etc. but now that its summer i've got some free time.** **chapter 6 is now in the works!**

* * *

I sat alone in the common room writing my damned essay for Professor Binns, (my God was he boring). As I was trying to figured out the importance of the Goblin Riots and something about the imprisonment of witches in some place called Salem Massachusettes, when I realized I was being watched. Looking up from my parchment I spotted Harry Potter's green eyed gaze coming in my direction.

My heart skipped a beat and I swallowed hard. Only last year Harry was just one of us guys, that I considered to be nothing more than one of Ron's little friends. But I knew that Fred had a little bit of a crush on him when he suggested to me that we give our Marauder's map to Harry, I kind of shrugged it off (as jealous as I was at the time.).

I gave Harry a small smile and he opened his mouth as if too say something, but then quickly shut it. I quirked an eyebrow and cocked my head to one side, waiting to hear that low, yet soft voice. His full lips parted again , "I've never seen you do homework George." he drawled, those lips forming a playful smile. "Well, I cant fail...I'm barely hanging on as it is," I shook my head with sigh, "And Fred is in detention once again which makes it bad for him because he's doing just as bad as me."  
"What did he do this time?" asked Harry rising from his seat and coming closer towards me.  
"Oh um," I said, my heart thumping wildly, _Keep your cool George_, "He set all Professor Snapes toads free during class one day."

Harry snickered, "Did he really? Wow, I wish I could have seen that."  
I shrugged, "Yeah I told him not too. I told him the last thing that he needed was another day in detention with Snape to write home to Mum about, but he didnt listen. He said, 'George, imagine if you were that poor little toad stuck in that jar. And your only future was too see a knife and big dark cauldron full of boiling water. How would you feel?' So I let him at it. I didnt care, really."  
But I did care, I didnt need Fred getting in trouble anymore. It was about time he grew up for once.

"Yeah but, he's Fred," he sat down next to me on the couch and a shiver cralwed up my spine, "And your George," he whispered. He was so close to me now, I could almost taste his breath on my lips, "Why didnt you help him?" he said with a crooked smile, "I mean, you guys are quite the pair." He inched a little closer towards me and I could feel my face becoming hot, "Harry..."  
"Shh..." he said cupping my face in his hands, and before I knew it...he was kissing me full on the lips.

I couldnt believe it. Harry was only fourteen and he seemed to have just as much kissing experience as Fred and I. He pulled away, and I noticed a blush starting to creep up his cheeks, "I'm so sorry..." he said, turning away. "Dont be sorry," I said smiling, "I liked it. It was nice."

"But, I dont like boys."  
"Then why did you kiss me?"  
"I dont know why. I just couldnt help it."

I didnt understand what Harry was thinking. How could he not like boys after he had just kissed one? "Why were you curious?" I said, "Its ok if your curious."  
"No," he said, "Its just...I've been having these...these feelings lately."

"Like what kind of feelings?" Even though I was pretty sure I knew what kind of feelings he was talking about. "I've been thinking about..._boys_, George. Like, being with a boy instead of a girl. I mean there is Cho but..."  
"Dont you like her?" I said putting a hand on his arm in an attempt to get him to face me again.  
"I do, but then...I dont. I dont think I can handle girls George, they are too emotional. And a boy...a boy would be just like me.  
Knowing what I want, knowing everything...and Cho...she's just so..." He put his face in his hands, "I dont know."

"Well were there any boys in particular that you might be interested in?"  
Harry turned to face me, his glowing green eyes were now red and puffy, and tears stained that boyish face. "Ron," he said with a sigh, "I've been thinking about Ron."  
I should have been surprised, but I wasnt. Somehow I knew this was going to happen.  
"Did you tell him?" I said, although I knew that he hadnt, why would he?  
"Well why should I? He wouldnt want to be my friend anymore, he'd just think I was weird and ditch me."

"Then how did you know to kiss me?" I said, the question was out before I could even shut my mouth.  
"Because I knew, I've always known. You and Fred are so close."  
"But were brothers," I said totally confused, "Dont you think thats a bit odd?"  
"Not really," said Harry shaking his head, "Not at all. I think its beautiful actually. That you guys can be that close and love eachother that way."

He started to get that far off look in his eyes like he was thinking about what it would be like kiss Ron for the first time, and to his relief it would have finally happened. Ever since 2nd year, he had known he had some sort of feelings for his best friend, but he wasnt sure how to express it. And now here he was telling his brother how he felt, of course George probably thought it weird.

I wasnt sure what to say at first. I couldnt imagine Ron liking Harry anymore than Harry liked him, it seemed odd to me.  
Even though I was in a relationship with my twin, I wasnt quite sure about letting Ron get inolved in one as well. I mean, it is Ron's life too, but...I had experienced all the heartache and the stress that came along with this relationship, and even considered a few times about breaking it off. Then again I knew, Fred would be none to happy about that, so to protect his heart, and mine, I decided that we stay together.

Before I could get a chance to respond to Harry's comment about Fred and I's relationship, Ron entered the common room dressed to the nines. "Whats all this for?" I said smirking, taking in the appearance of Ron in a muggle suit, "Getting married?"

"Remind me to never let Hermione give me adivce about clothing ever again..." Ron grumbled and flung himself on the couch next to his brother, "She dressed me up like this. I look like such an idiot!" "Why was she giving you advice about clothing in the first place?" I said as I watched Ron fumble with his tightly tied cumberbund.

"Well, you know how all this formal stuff just seems to be popping up out of nowhere, and I absolutely REFUSE to wear those damned dress robes. They're awful!" said Ron, his face twisted in frustration as he finally pulled the cumberbund free. "Whats so bad about it?" I said, knowing perfectly well that they were quite an ugly color and had lace in all the wrong places, "I mean, the color does suit you Ronnie."

Ron grumbled at being called 'Ronnie' and he flung the cumberbund across the room, "Well you dont have to complain because you and Fred have Percy's old ones! And he's never worn them! But I get dad's old one and its all moth eaten and smells like...like an old lady."

"How do you know what old ladies smell like?" I said snickering, "Gone sniffing about the nursing home again Ronnie?"  
"Shut up!" he said flinging a pillow across my face, "You have no idea what its like"  
I turned back around to see Harry's expression, but he was gone. "He went upstairs," said Ron, "Probably going to go howl with laughter about my humiliation."

Somehow, I didnt think that was true.


	6. Marcus Flint

this is probably the longest chapter haha.

* * *

Later that night, before we went too sleep. Fred made his nightly visit to my bed and we talked a little.  
Laying side by side, no one thought it was odd. Especially Lee, he even caught us a few times holding hands but he never thought anything of it, because...well...Fred and I were always together and we were a hell of alot closer than normal brothers usually are (so Lee just figured it was a 'twin' thing).

As we lay there Fred asked me, "George, are there things you've never told me?"  
I snorted, "What? Fred I tell you everything." Which I knew wasnt exactly the truth. There were things I've done that would make Fred quite upset. "Well I dont know," said Fred turning on his side so he was facing me, "I mean, there must be a few secrets you keep from me?"  
"Fred! You know everything about me!" I pretended to be astonished that he would think such things.

"I highly doubt it," he said with a heavy sigh, "Do you remember when we got into that little fight a couple years ago?"  
"Why the bloody hell are you bringing this up?"  
"Because it has to be brought up, thats why George." He said with a tone of annoyance. I snapped my mouth shut and waited for him to continue. "Listen George, I've been hearing things. And I know they arent from the most reliable sources but -"  
"What have you been hearing Fred?"  
"Fourth year...when we fought and we didnt speak for two weeks...you remember that?"  
I nodded, I remembered quite clearly as it being the worst two weeks of my life.

"Well," he continued, "I overheard Draco Malfoy talking about you the other day..."  
I laughed, "Why did I do something that actually caught his attention?"  
"Apprently," Fred wasnt smiling, not one bit, "He was talking about you and Marcus Flint."  
My mouth dropped open and I could feel my face becoming hot. _Way to be subtle George_, I thought, _Now he knows something is up.  
_I quickly shut my mouth and uttered a, "What about him?"

"Well apparently something happened between you and him a few years ago. Something...serious. Malfoy said it loud and clear to make sure I heard, and I did." Fred was expressionless as he continued, "George when we split up...were you with anyone else?"  
"Of course not!" I said, "Fred you know that!"  
"I know but Malfoy- "  
"Fuck Malfoy!" I said, "That little bastard dosent know what the fuck he's talking about! He was trying to get a rise out of you!"  
"But isnt it odd, George, that he pick on us-"  
"Well why the hell not? Were Weasleys arent we?"  
"Yeah but he's never said a word to us before."  
"Oh come on Fred!" I was upset, yet I knew Malfoy was telling the truth about Flint and I, "How could you think such a thing?"

"But how does Malfoy know about you anyway!" he said, his ears were bright red now, "How does he know your...well...different! That we're different, George?"  
I didnt know how to respond to that, it wasnt something that was spoken about. And it was something that could get you kicked out of school if there was even a hint of it going around. I shrugged, "I dunno. He might just...he might have just been making things up in order to get you angry at me! Like you are now!"

"Shut up George. I know you've been fucking around with other guys. I heard about that kiss with Potter the other night, yeah thats right. Apparently you two werent the only ones in the room. There was a little first year girl sitting in the corner doing her homework at the time and she saw the whole thing...blabbed it to practically every Gryffindor and the whole school!"  
I couldnt believe it, I could have sworn there was no one else in the room, "But Harry...Harry just did it. I wasnt expecting it to happen!"  
"Oh come on George!" said my brother rolling his eyes, "We both know what happens to you when Harry is in the room, and dont tell me that you didnt jump on that opportunity when it arose!"

"Fred how dare you! I have been nothing but faithful for -"  
"For what? For how long George? How long have you been doing have the school? Tell me that. Who's next? Ron? Percy? Malfoy? Come on George tell me, I'm dying to know !"  
"Just shut up you stupid git! You can be a real asshole you know that right? God I cant believe I even love you like this. But I do. I shouldnt, but I do."

"Then maybe you shouldnt anymore! If this is how your going to act! I know you've been screwing around on me George, dont lie!"  
Tears formed behind my eyes, but I tried so hard to hold them back, "Fine then. Its over. No more of this nonsense. We'll just go back to being normal brothers and we'll do what normal brothers do."  
"That sounds good to me." Fred jumped off of my bed and climbed into his own without saying another word.

I cried myself to sleep that night and I dreamt about Marcus Flint. I had only been a 4th year when it happened, still to young to even comprehend what love or relationships meant. And I was sure this whole thing with Fred was a just a phase. But Marcus Flint? He was a disgusting Slytherin who was good friends with Malfoy and his gang, but I was too curious to care.

It was after the usual Gryffinor vs Slytherin match and I was about to go to the hospital wing to check on Harry when I heard a voice call my name.  
I knew it wasnt Fred's, but I recognized the yell. I whipped around a met Marcus face to face. "Where do you think your going Weasley?"  
"And its your business because?"  
"Because I want to know. I am a school prefect you know and have the right to ask you any questions I want, or else...I'll write you up!"  
"Do you really think I care?" I turned to walk away, but Marcus grabbed my shoulder, " You should Weasley," he snarled, "You should care alot"

"Let go of me you dirty git!" I tried to pry his hands off of me but he wouldnt let go. I could hear snickering behind me and I craned my neck too see, Malfoy and his gang were leaning against their brooms watching Flint torture me.  
"Whaddya say boys?" he said winking at Malfoy, "Want to give him a punch?"

"Flint let go of me!" I was kicking and screaming now, pulling hair and robes. But Flint was a hell of alot stronger than me (even though he didnt look it).

Crabbe and Goyle started making fists and Malfoy straightened himself up, "I've always wanted to sock a Weasley..." he said with a sneer, "This wont hurt a bit Georgie, I'll just make sure you get a nice good shadow around both your eyes." I must have struggled hard enough because I was finally able to pull free and escape the torment that awaited me. "Ha ha! Look at him run!" I could hear the Slytherins chuckling behind me as I ran into the changing tent. They wouldnt dare enter a Gryffindor changing tent, it was much to clean for them.

Or so I thought.

Flint strode in, his gloved hands on his hips, "Where did you think you were going Weasley? I wasnt done with you yet."  
I shook my head, "Marcus, listen...take what you want...just leave me alone!"  
He laughed, "Right, right. Leave you alone...I think not!"  
I watched as he pulled off his gloves and set them down onto a bench. Next came the green Quidditch robes which fell to the ground, "Flint...what exactly are you doing?"

"Its time for you to respect your superiors," he said with a snicker. I watched as every last article of clothing fell to the grass. My blue eyes widened at the sight before me. For a disgusting dirty git, he wasnt half bad looking. I could feel myself becoming hot and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I opened my eyes, I couldnt believe what was going on. I never kissed another person before (besides Fred but that was different). His bare leg rubbed against my crotch and I could feel myself become hard underneath him. I tried hard to conceal it but it wasnt working (Weasley men were always blessed with - eh hem - large anatomy).

I didnt want to go through with this, but the sensation of another boy on top of me, his lips on mine was what kept me going.  
It was different than Fred and I was curious.  
I felt as his long fingers pulled my trousers down past my feet, he ran his hands along my bare thigh and I realized...this was wrong.  
"Marcus," I said, "As much as I would like this to continue...I cant..."  
"Its alright..." he said, his lips were right next to my ear and I could detect a whiff of liquor on his breath.  
He was drunk.  
I had heard he always drank before Quidditch games, but I thought it wasnt true.

"Marcus, I dont think you know what your doing -"  
"I think I do."  
"Please...Marcus..." I said trying to push his hands off me, I noticed how dirty his fingernails were compared to my short, clean ones.  
"Be still, Weasley...this wont hurt a bit."

I awoke with a start, my body covered in sweat. I tried to push the image of Marcus sliding into me, the weight of a much stronger boy on top of me. Those disgusting dirty fingernails and that awful crooked smile. He was disgusting.  
And I still couldnt believe I had hurt Fred so much when I did that. And Fred knew. He knew every detail.


	7. Memories

long awaited chapter seven! please read and review!

* * *

I think I'm going insane.

Its been more than two weeks since Fred has said more than a word to me. We pass in the halls but we never even acknowledge one anothers presence; we sit next to eachother in class but neither of us speaks. Even our professors are noticing the change.

I need someone to love me. I miss Fred.  
Fred loved me. He loved me more than anything and now...he's gone. I never knew how much I'd miss him.

Even Ron suspects something is going on.  
Everytime he sees me or Fred alone, he always asks where the other is. I just lie and say Fred is in detention again, or he has a terrible headache and feels like being left alone.

Once again I sat infront of another boring essay. Fred was across the room, possibly working on the same thing.  
I didnt know. And frankly, I didnt really care.

Harry was also in the common room, his green eyes darted from me to Fred, then back to me again. He knew what went on between Fred and I, so I guessed he figured it was a simple fight or something.  
Nothing more.

Sliding into the empty spot next to me, Harry frowned, "Whats going on between you and Fred?" he asked, "You havent been speaking for weeks."  
"Oh so you've noticed," I said, quickly dotting my I's and crossing my T's. "Well, you two are always together. It just seems odd that...well, your not speaking." He turned his head and gazed at Fred, "I mean, you both seem miserable."

"Well he started it..." I said shoving my finished essay into my Potions text book, "Honestly Harry, I had nothing to do with it."  
"Sure," said Harry nodding, "Fred told me about the whole Marcus thing."  
I slammed my Potions book shut, "He what!"  
"He told me everything. Honestly George, it wasnt your fault. What Marcus did to you was wrong, and I think Fred knows it, he just wont admit it."

"Then he should say something," I shoved my potions book back into my book bag. Honestly! How could Fred do such a thing! Marcus practically raped me, and Fred is moping about how I cheated on him. I did no such thing. And how dare he tell Harry! Of all the things to do.  
"Well, I assume you told Hermione and Ron then?" I sneered and flipped to the homework assignment for Charms. It had been weeks since I had done homework, I rarely ever did it. Now, I just did assignments to keep my mind off of Fred.

"No I havent told them," said Harry with a frown, "What makes you think I'd do that?" I could tell by his eyes that he was hurt by my remark. "I'm sorry Harry. Its just...you tell them everything. I mean...it would be alright if you did." Actually it wouldnt have been alright, but I didnt feel like hurting Harry anymore.

"No it wouldnt be alright," said Harry, reading my mind exactly, "I would hate to let this whole thing spill out. It must have been dreadful for you...that awful Marcus Flint. He was such a greasy, disgusting, git"  
I snickered, "Well at the time, I didnt think so. Then again, I wasnt about to fuck him either"  
Harry tried to conceal a smile, "Well, I doubt you did. What about Fred? Have you two...you know...done anything?"

"Harry!" I gasped, prentending to astonished by his question, "It isnt polite to speak about such things!"  
Harry giggled, "Oh come off it George! I know you two must have done something! You spend whole summers together at the burrow! You practically share a bed! You can tell me, come on George..."

"Well," I said tapping my chin with a finger. I watched as Harry's green eyes grew in curiosity as I told him about the many times I had sucked off Fred and vice versa. I could tell he was getting very excited by these stories and I knew that I had to take him to bed with me right away. But not too soon, something inside of me said, He's your brother's best friend.

"Oh George," he whispered into my ear, "That sounds ever so lovely." I could feel his soft lips graze my cheek, he twirled my long ginger strands between his fingers, his warm breath felt like heaven against my skin. "Not here Harry," I whispered, "Not infront of Fred."

"But you've broken up, George," he said, kissing my cheek again, "Did I ever tell you how much I love your perfectly freckled nose, George Weasley?"  
"I dont believe you have Harry," I snickered and kissed Harry back, he tasted delicious. I could smell cinnamon on his breath, and I could taste a hint of sherry on his lips, "Harry...do you want to...do you...?" He had moved down to my neck, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yes," he whispered between kisses, "I do."

-  
It was just him and I in that moment. I was tangled up in his clean linen sheets, and he just lay there next to me, a smile spread across his lips. I could feel his hands, his fingers; running along my bare thigh, slowly making their way up to my abdomen.

He kissed my lips again. This time he smelled like the scent before rain, that pleasant, clean scent. His forehead was dotted with beads of sweat and I could almost taste it on my lips as he kissed me over and over again. "Harry," I groaned, "Harry...do what you want"  
He smiled and sat up straight, climbing ontop of me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I always have. And I always will."  
I closed my eyes.  
I almost felt sorry for what I was going to do.

_"If you let me have my way I'll swear I'll tear you apart"  
_Marcus's words echoed in my head over and over again... The look on Fred's face when I followed Harry upstairs.  
My mother crying before I left for Hogwarts.  
The expression on Ron's face when he got his first broom.  
Fred's expression when he came into me for the first time.  
That night when we binged on vodka and ended up as one twisted pile underneath the Christmas tree...

All these memories came flooding back to me. I didnt know why.  
But being here with Harry made me remember alot of things.  
Maybe it was the way he smelled.  
Maybe it was the way he kissed...

He kissed.

Harry kissed just like Fred. Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry?


	8. In the Rain

The long awaited Chapter Eight! Enjoy!

* * *

I think I'm getting sick. It's been days now since that night with Harry.  
And Oh God! How I regret it. I wish it had never ever happened, but we were so caught up in the moment...

And now I hear that Harry has a thing for my sister.How could he do this to me? After what we've done? All we've been through? I gave him my body, and he took it without a second thought. And now he's dating my sister? I'm disgusted.

It's raining outside and I feel like going for a walk. I feel like getting my mind off this whole terrible ordeal. Why did I even get involved with my brother in the first place? He's my brother, he's off limits. Incest is a taboo. It's not supposed to happen.

And it did...

Fred loves the rain. We'd walk in it everytime there was a thunderstorm. We had a special spot. There is a huge oak tree right outside the burrow and if you make a left there's a little ravine with a cave. Fred and I spent so many nights in that cave. Just listening to the wind, and the rain, and the terrible thunder.

As I made my way downstairs and out through the courtyard I spotted that hopelessly blonde boy. Malfoy.  
Shutzstaffel, as me and Fred liked to call him. He was toying with some piggish girl with short black hair and a nasty smile. I wanted to slap both of them. I caught his gaze and he sent me a nasty smile, "Hey Weasley, where's your lover? Or do I mean...brother?"  
His little gang of Neo Nazi facists started to crack up; and I just continued walking. I think the whole school knew about Fred and I.

It disgusted me.

It had started to pour, and students were running in the school from all directions, as I continued to still head outside. Before I had even reached the middle of the lawn I spotted a familiar face. It was like looking into a mirror. Fred stood before me, mouth wide open, hair drenched, ginger strands sticking to his forehead. "George, I..." he was shaking, and his face had went completely pale, I wanted to kiss him, "George, I'm a terrible person."

And before I knew what hit me, Fred had collapsed into my arms, his head on my chest. I could hear sobs, muffled against my school robes. He was gripping onto my robes so tightly, his knuckles were pale.  
He probably thought I was going to push him off. But I wasnt. I stroked his ginger hair ever so gently, "Fred you know I love you..."

"I know," he said between sobs, "I know, I know..." He looked up at me; his eyes red and puffy, his nose running, his lip quivering - I tried to hold back my own tears. He looked so...so...pathetic?  
"Come on Fred," I put my arms around him, "Lets go inside."

Our dormitory was empty when we reached it. I pulled off my wet robes and then Fred's. He was shivering and he looked so pale, "Fred, go sit by the fire, your going to catch a chill!"  
"Yeah," he said sniffling, "I dont know what I was thinking..."  
His white button down clung to his pale skin as I pulled it over his head, my hands brushing up against his chest - he felt so cold, so clammy. His chest was milky white, his small pink nipples were hard from the cold. He had lost some weight, I could tell. His ribs were sticking out.  
His ribs never stuck out. He had always been a bit more chubbier than me.

"Fred you feel like death," I pulled out one of my warmest sweaters from the bureau, "Here let me put this on you," Fred didnt hesitate as I lifted up his arms; he looked so weak, "Are you feeling alright?" I said, pulling the sweater down over his head, "You dont look good."  
"I feel so weak, George," he said unbuttoning his pants, I watched as his fingers shook as he pulled down the zipper, "I feel...so ill..."  
And with that, he collapsed onto the bed, his ginger head hitting the pillow. I quickly pulled off his soaked trousers and boxers; I gasped as I took in his hollow form. He was so thin. His legs were nothing but bones.

"Fred what happened to you?" I said, "Why are you so thin?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, just looking at him like this made me so upset. "I didnt want to tell you George," he said, trying to sit up, his limp member sitting between his legs, "But I'm very sick."  
"Sick? How sick?" My voice cracked with worry, "Fred, whats wrong?"  
"I think I'm going to die George..."


	9. Scarlet Fever

Long awaited chapter nine. Sorry took forever! I finished 10 so that'll be up shortly!

please RnR!

* * *

"No. No your not dying," I laid my hand on his forehead; he was burning up.  
"I feel so strange," he whispered, "I'm freezing."  
"Your just ill Fred, I'll take you to the Madame Pomfrey, you'll be alright."

About an hour later, I stood patiently outside the hospital wing, my heart thumping violently inside my chest. Fred couldnt die, he just couldnt. "I won't let him," I whispered to myself. I had no one else.

My mind wandered back to all those times Fred and I had shared together; my eyes instantly filling up with tears. I quickly wiped them away as several Ravenclaws wandered down the hallway; chatting animatedly as if they had no other care in the world except the worry of their final exams.

"Are you alright?"  
Startled that someone was asking me a question, I looked up and came face to face with Harry.  
"Fred's ill, Harry."  
"What do you mean?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong with him?"  
"I dont know," my voice was shaking now, "He was burning up, but he said he was freezing. He thinks he's going to die."  
"He's not going to die," whispered Harry, "He's just really ill."  
"You didn't see his face Harry. He looked so hopeless and frail," my voice cracked on 'frail', and tears began to roll freely this time, "I just dont know what I'd do without him."  
Harry wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "It'll be alright George, you'll see."

To Fred and I, Harry was usually good for only one thing. But now as he held me there by the hospital wing, I was suddenly greatful I had someone to hold onto. Fred was always my backbone. But now...he was deathly ill, and who else would I have?

And now there was Harry. Willing and ready to catch me if I should ever fall. I buried my head into his neck, "You have the tournament to think about," I whispered, "I dont need you worrying about us too."

"How could I not worry?" he murmured into my ear, "Your my best mate's brothers." I felt Harry's lips gently brush against my ear, and my entire body trembled. It was only a few days ago that Harry and I had been together. I felt so guilty about it afterward, that it killed me eachtime I saw Fred hours after. "You should lie down," he whispered, "Your exhausted." His fingers ran underneath my shirt, sending tiny shivers up my spine. "You were a good fuck George."

I pulled away from Harry, my tear stained cheeks a bright red, "How can you?" I snapped angrily, "All you care about is - this?"

"George, your tense-"  
"Your really terrible, you know that?"

I turned on my heel and went straight into the hospital wing. Harry had some nerve, making me think that he actually cared for once. All he wanted was to get me in bed with him again. I was disgusted.

And then it happened. Fred's mattress was rolled up, the sheets lay folded at the foot of the bed. "No..." I cried, "No. He couldnt have..."  
I turned toward's Madame Pomfrey's office, and I felt sweet relief wash over me.

Fred was sitting up in a chair, as Madame Pomfrey spoonfed him steaming broth. "Your alright!" I cried, knocking over a chair, rushing towards Fred, "I was so worried." I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, knocking the broth to the floor.

"Your going to give him a heart attack!" Madame Pomfrey hissed, "Calm down!"  
I didnt care. "What happened?" I cried, "What was the matter?"  
"Scarlet Fever," said Madame Pomfrey from across the room, "A Muggle illness that's usually found in small children, though its much worse if you get it when your older. Don't know how he contracted it. Fever's going down though, thats always a good thing."

"You scared me," I whispered, "Don't you ever do that again!"  
"I dont really plan on it," he snickered, "It wasnt enjoyable."  
"His fever is down," said Madame Pomfrey, returning to rest her hand on Fred's forehead, "But let me know if anything changes. He should rest this weekend. No activity whatsoever."

As Fred got up to get dressed, Madame Pomfrey pulled me aside, "I sent for your parents. They'll be here tonight. But I'm letting you know that even though Fred may have pulled out of this, the fever has weakened his heart for good." Seeing the confusion plastered across my face, Madame Pomfrey continued, "He won't feel as energetic as he used to be. He'll be a bit more tired, and become ill more often. I'm just asking you, since your with him every second of the day, to just watch out for him. If he gets this ill again, chances are, he might not make it."

Leading Fred back to the common room, I told him that Mum and Dad would be making an appearance later on. "No," Fred groaned, "The last thing I need is Mum squeezing me till I suffocate."  
The common room was unusually quiet for this time of day, though when we reached the stairs to the dormitories, Ron came rushing down to meet us. "Bloody hell Fred! Harry's just told me. Are you alright?"

"Couldn't feel any better," Fred winced.  
"Come on Ron, let the man through," I laughed, " He's got better things to do than stand here all day, listening to your crying."  
"That's right George," Fred turned and whispered in my ear, "I think I need a nap."

"Well Mum and Dad are coming later," Ron cried after us, "They're worried sick!"  
"Of course they are," muttered Fred, "I wont get a moment's peace once they come here."  
Once we reached our dormitory, all Fred wanted to do was lay down and sleep for the rest of the afternoon. I made him put on clean socks, and one of Mum's warmest homemade sweaters (although Fred protested about that, he eventually gave in). "Good night, George," he yawned, "Wake me up before dinner. I need real food."  
Not more than ten seconds later, did I hear Fred's breathing become a little more louder than usual, and I realized he had finally dozed off.

When I turned to leave, Ron was standing in the doorway. "What was the matter?" he asked, "Was it a fever?"  
"Yeah," I said, pushing him out of the way, "He's alright now."  
"Good," he said with a nod, "Harry was really worried when he told me."  
"Oh really?" I said, spinning around on my heels to face Ron again, "Was he really that worried? Didn't seem that way when I spoke to him."  
"What the bloody hell are you on about, George?"  
"Nothing."

And with that, I walked straight back into the dormitory, slamming the door in a very perplexed looking Ron's face. "Well," he called after me, "I just received a packaged from Mum this morning. And well...I was wondering if you could help me with it, you know? Its um...well, she sent me dress robes."

I buried my face into my pillow, "Go away," I muttered into the cushion.  
"Alright," called Ron, obviously realizing that I didnt want to talk at the moment, "I'll see you at dinner."


	10. Shower Scene

warning: graphic sexual content is very very apparent in this chapter. just letting you know.

* * *

After Mum and Dad had left, I helped Fred change into his pajamas "I mean seriously George. I'm not completely helpless."  
"Well, you just have to make sure your warm enough. The Yule Ball is tommorow night and you dont want to get sick and wimp out on Angelina now, right?"  
Fred looked horrorstruck, "Oh my God...George, I totally forgot about it. Thats tommorow night!"  
"Yeah."  
"Listen, I didnt want to ask her...but we were fighting and - "  
"Dont worry about it." I rested my hands on his shoulders, "You'll have a great time."  
"Your not going?" Fred turned around so we were face to face, "I thought maybe you'd have asked Katie..."  
"I'm not really interested Fred," I smiled.  
"No you have to go, George. I dont care if your alone, your going."  
"Fred - really."  
As soon as I had spoken, Fred gave me that 'Dont even think about trying to change my mind' look. Smiling to myself, I continued, "Well, I dont have anyone to dance with."  
"Dont be stupid, I'll dance with you."  
I snorted, "Honestly Fred, what will people think?"  
"Who cares? People will think we're joking around."

That night, I lay in bed thinking about the next 24 hours. Fred was already fast asleep, as was Lee. Rolling over onto my stomach, memories started to flood my brain. I closed my eyes and replayed the memory of Fred and I's first kiss, first cuddle.

_"What are you thinking about George?" It was the summer of our fourth year, our love having finally reached its full bloom. Fred's arms were wrapped around my waist as we lay together in the bed we sometimes shared in our room at the Burrow. "About school," I whispered, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen this year."  
"Why do you say that?" asked Fred, propping himself up on his elbow.  
"I dont know, its just a stupid thought. Thats all."  
Fred lay back down, and buried his nose into my hair, "Nothing's going to change, George. I swear it."  
I turned back over so we were facing eachother, "I know." I ran my fingers through his unruly strands and gently brushed my lips against his, "I'm just worried someone's going to find out about us." _

_"And if they do?"  
"I don't know."_

_I sunk deeper into my pillows, as Fred enclosed his bare arms tighter around my stomach. "If they find out, nothing will change." I was having doubts at that time about Fred and I's relationship. We were alot closer to eachother than we were with Ron, or Percy. Our parent's just dismissed it as a twin thing._

_When we were five and Fred broke his ankle, I cried.  
When we were ten and I got lost in Diagon Alley, Fred was more upset than my mother.  
We had always been that close. And our family didnt think it was weird at all._

Saturday morning I woke with a start. My dress robes were already hanging neatly by the mirror. "Those house elves certainly get a move on early."  
I turned around, and there was Fred all bleary eyed and propped up on his elbows.  
"Tell me about it. But I can tell you right now that most of the girls have already started."  
"Hah, most likely."

I cuddled down next to Fred, and pulled the covers up to my chin, "How are you feeling?"  
"Better," he said with a nod, "I had a rough night last night. You were moaning and groaning in your sleep. Hell, you even woke Lee up, and you know how hard it is to wake him up."  
"I was?"  
"Yeah. What were you dreaming about?"  
"About us. That summer during our fourth year. You know, before Tom Riddle...and Ginny."  
"You were right. Bad things did happen that year."

There was complete silence for a few minutes until Lee Jordan poked his head in, "Listen, you two better get a move on the showers quick. The first years are starting to get up and you know how long they take."  
"Alright, alright," grumbled Fred, "Save us one, will you."  
"You mean two right?"  
"Yeah sure, whatever. I mean George and I can take turns."  
"Alright." And with that, Lee had disappeared out the door again.  
"Take turns? Fred, I dont think you and I have ever taken a shower alone."

After Fred and I had gathered clean clothes, we headed to the boys bathroom, the first years on our heels. "Run George!" Fred grabbed my hand a pulled me directly into the bathroom, slamming the door in some confused looking first year's faces. "That was close."

The bathroom was completely empty, save Lee Jordan who was finishing up in the last stall. The showers went in sections down two rows, each with two-way sliding glass doors (so that the occupant could see out, but the person on the outside could only see their own reflection). Fred and I took the one nearest the end. Closing the door behind him, Fred let out a chuckle, "And -" he waited a few seconds until the bathroom doors began to open, "Now." The roar of grumbling male students had entered the bathroom, all of them slamming the glass doors behind them as they found a shower. Over the hollering and yelling I could pick out Ron's voice, "Honestly Harry, I dont know how I'm going to hide myself. Did you see the collar? Its terrible!"  
Another boy with a thick Scottish accent was telling his friends about how he planned on getting smashed afterward, "I mean come on. What good is a dance without a couple bottles of whiskey and a few girls?"

As I listened to the commotion outside, Fred started to get undressed. When I heard the soft plop of Fred's clothes hitting the tile floor, I instantly turned around. "Why didnt you tell me?" I asked, "This is my favorite part."  
Fred didnt look so pale anymore as he stood before me, but I could tell the effects of the fever hadn't totally worn off.

I pulled off my shirt, and then the rest of my clothes came off too, as Fred turned the faucets on, hot water spraying over both our bodies. My heart was thumping wildly, I could tell by Fred's expression what he wanted to do. Wrapping his arms around my bare chest, he whispered, "George...I think I should make up for what I did to you."

"Fred, it wasnt your fault - it was me. "  
"No George," he continued to whisper in my ear, his long fingers gently caressing my unruly ginger strands, "I shouldn't have reacted like that." When his lips found mine, Fred's other hand reached below my waist, his fingers gently gliding over the tip of my cock.

I twitched under his grasp, my erection becoming firm and hard in his hands. "I love you," he whispered, "So much."  
I slowly made my way down to the cold tile floor, goosebumps rising all along my skin. Fred followed me. Placing his hands on my naked thighs, he lovingly spread them apart so he could crawl between my legs.

I closed my eyes, and waited until my twin's lips wrapped around my cock. The minute his tongue ran over the tip, I had to bite my lip from moaning to loudly, my overly sensitive head tapping the back of my brother's throat. Every few seconds, Fred would look up to check on my expression, his eyes lighting up every time he did so.

My hands settled on my brother's head, my hips thrusting upward with the motions. My cock was throbbing now, more than ever. "Oh! Oh Fred...I think -" I thrusted again, "I think I'm..." My entire lower body tingled as long ropes of my warm, sticky cum shot between Fred's lips, the warmth of my orgasm washing over me in waves.

Fred pulled away, his hand wiping the hot mess off his lips. He came up and sat next to me, resting his hands on my face. Beads of sweat were still clinging to my forehead, my heart still pumping violently, ragged breaths escaping from between my lips. My twin's lips landed on mine, his teeth gently sinking down on my lower lip, I could taste my own salty cum on his tongue when he kissed me.

"Fred I-I-" I was still out of breath, "I wanted to scream so loudly."  
"Like you do when we're alone at the Burrow?"  
"Oh God yes."  
He snickered and rested his head on my shoulder, "It wouldnt have mattered, its too noisy in here anyway."

We kissed over and over again. Our hands searching eachother's exposed bodies. And I knew then what I wanted to do tonight. After the Yule Ball I was going to give Fred what he desired most. I knew it was going to hurt, but I didnt care. He deserved it, after all.

* * *

thanks so much for reading! please leave me reviews! next chapter is about the Yule Ball and what happens afterwards. 


	11. The Yule Ball

New chapter! Takes place at the Yule Ball. Please RnR! Thanks!

Songs featured (where I got my inspiration for some of this chapter):

"Golden Slumbers" - Ben Folds, "Across the Universe" - Rufus Wainwright (both J.Lennon songs, but the covers are awesome).

* * *

That night, I changed into my dress robes, my heart thumping raucously inside my chest. Nervous as I was, I could tell Fred was just as uneasy as every other guy in the common room. "Everythings going to go great, Fred," I reassured him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "What are you so anxious about"  
"Oh, just...well...everything," he turned to me and grimaced, "I was never a good dancer, George. We both know that."  
I sniggered, "Well I was always the more artistic one."  
"Shut up," Fred laughed, "Who's the one that can hold a tune longer than five seconds?"  
"Me."  
"Yeah, you wish George."

We left together, Fred having told Angelina he'd meet her just outside the Great Hall. "Remember what you promised me Fred," I whispered, squeezing his hand as we made our way down the stairs, "I'll be waiting all night."  
"George, like I'd forget my promise. Just...dont yell at me if I accidentally step on your toes."

We found Angelina standing just outside the Great Hall, Katie Bell at her side. "Hey Fred, George." She greeted us both with a kiss on the cheek, "Listen, Katie's without a date...so I figured, maybe you'd like to dance with her a bit, huh George?"  
I flinched, "Yeah, sure. I wasnt planning on dancing all that much but, all right."

Katie was beaming. Her blonde hair all in curls that framed her face, silver rhinestone combs holding back a few locks. She wore a full length ball gown, pure white. I could hear the several layers of taffeta rustling underneath her skirt as I led her out into the Great Hall, her hands gripping my arm tightly, "Oh I just love the decorations! Dont you?"

"Sure," I agreed, trying my best smile. I owed it to her to give her the best time possible. She looked lovely. I could tell alot of work went into the hair, and the makeup. Probably the picking out of the shoes and the dress as well. It would be a shame if I was a crap date, having her end up in tears by the end of the night.

Just then, the lights dimmed, and the fanfaire played as the Triwizard Champions entered, Harry and his date pulling up the rear. I caught a glimpse of Fred across the room, he was chuckling with Angelina, doing his own impression of Viktor Krum strutting across the center of the crowd.

Katie and I watched on while the champions took the first dance. Occasionally I would hear her gasp with delight when the girls were twirled by their partners, "Oh, oh George, look!" She'd yank on my arm until she was sure I was paying attention to whatever she was pointing at. I'd nod, and utter a "Lovely," or a "Brilliant, isnt it?" Then, my mind would float back to whatever thoughts I had just left previously.

After the couples had finished their waltz, the announcement that the Weird Sisters were going to take the stage had most of the girls in a screaming frenzy, including Katie. "Oh my God! Oh my God! George! I can't believe it! THE WEIRD SISTERS! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" I had to cover my ears as she screamed at the lead singer once he came on stage. I found myself surrounded by Angelina (who was screaming along with Katie) and Fred (who had his fingers in his ears).

"Want to get a drink then!"

"What!"  
"A drink!"  
I could barely hear Fred above all the screaming and bouncing girls who were already taking off their first pairs of high heels and throwing them to the side of the dance floor. Fred motioned drinking, and I finally understood that he wanted to get out of the craziness for the moment. Of course, Fred and I would usually be the first in a crowd like that, it was just the high pitched shrieking and screaming that caused us much pain.

I followed Fred out to the refreshments table, spotting a very sour faced sibling of mine. "Oy, Ron!" Fred made his way over to our brother who was sitting next to Harry, his arms crossed, his date looking rather irritated, "Why dont you ask this lovely lady to dance?"  
"You see her dont you!" Ron pointed a finger into the dancing crowd, "Dancing with that ruddy pumpkin head. That...that..."  
"Bulgarian Bon Bon?" Fred and I sniggered, "Honestly Ron," Fred continued, "Just have fun. Don't worry about what everyone else is doing."  
"Well where's your dates anyway?" asked Ron angrily, "Abandoned them already?"  
"No, we thought it best that they spend some of their energy screaming up front for a while," I said with a nod, "Practically got killed in the wild high heeled stampede once the Weird Sisters came out."

I could tell Harry kept trying to catch my eye, but I wasnt giving in. Not now. Not tonight. After Fred and I had proper refreshment (a couple spiked butterbeers and three pieces of cake each), Katie and Angelina dragged us both out onto the dance floor as a slow ballad began to play.

Katie wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I put my hands on her waist as the Weird Sisters began to play "Golden Slumbers", a John Lennon song that Fred and I had always heard on Muggle radio. I smiled at Fred, I could tell by his expression that he recognized it immediately, mouthing the words along with me. Katie rested her head on my chest, I spotted Fred leaning his head against Angelina's, making kissy faces in my direction. "_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby..."_ I sung quietly along with Fred.

I felt like I was at my own wedding, Katie my bride, Fred my best man. A new beginning that I didnt want to start, not without Fred in my life. Forced into something that I knew would only end up in tragedy. "George?" whispered Katie, looking up from my chest and into my eyes, "George I want to tell you something. Something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

"Yeah?" I was too busy watching Fred and Angelina too notice Katie's longing expression.  
"George, are you listening to me?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am."  
"What I've been trying to say to you is," I could hear her sigh, and I looked down, her curls hanging hopelessly around her face, "I really like you George. I've liked you for a while."

"You, what?"  
Before I could even get any other words out, Katie stood up on her toes and planted a kiss directly on my lips. "Golden Slumbers" ended, and "Across the Universe" began, another John Lennon song I recognized from all those lazy summer days of listening in on Muggle radio.

Katie pulled away, an embarassed smile spreading across her pink glossed lips, "How was that?" "It was..." I was a little too shocked for words actually. Sort of still registering what just happened. I looked over at Fred who looked as if he was trying to hold back a roar of laughter, Angelina's fingers twirling around the red strands of his hair.

"Katie," I began, "We dont know eachother that well. And I'm not sure. "  
"But we can get to know eachother!"  
"Would you let me finish?"  
"Sorry."  
I hesitated, I could I put this without making her feel terrible? "Katie, listen...your a really nice girl."  
"But-"  
"But, I dont really - like you that way."  
"But you could learn to like me!" There was a hint of desperation in her voice. I knew this was going to be hard. "Katie, its not even that. Your a really lovely girl, really pretty even - "  
"So then why dont you like me?"  
"Its more than that! I have to know you really well before I'd even consider anything!"  
Katie looked horrorstruck, "But I thought for sure that you'd..."  
"No! Katie, listen. Your really sweet, and I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have you. But right now, I dont think I'm even suited for a girlfriend at the moment."

Katie looked up at me again, black mascara running down her cheeks. The music had changed to something fast, and up tempo, something I didnt recognize. Wiping the her eyes, Katie streaked eyeliner and wet mascara all over her cheeks and hands, "I should have known, someone like yourself!"  
"What do you mean someone like myself? Katie, please let me get you a tissue or something...your dress-"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT MY DRESS! I CARE ABOUT YOU!" She let out a high pitched wail, that caused several couples to stop dancing (including Viktor Krum), and turn to watch the unfolding drama. "ALL I'VE EVER DONE WAS TRY TO GET CLOSE TO YOU! QUIDDITCH, CLASSES, EVERYTHING! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, IS THAT...I'M A NICE GIRL!"  
"But Katie..I-" It was beyond hope now, her entire face had taken on the color of her lipgloss, mascara streaks still flowed freely, her hair - once glossy and curled, now frazzled and dishevled.

"Katie, please-"  
"GEORGE WEASLEY...YOU HAVE BROKEN MY HEART!" She let out another high pitched bawl and stormed out of the Great Hall, Angelina at her heels. There was silence for a while. No one spoke. Everyone stared. Most of the girls were frowning, whispering to one another behind their hands, casting me accusing looks. The guys were smirking, having witnessed such a dramatic experience that they thought truly funny.

The only person who felt courageous enough to say anything was Seamus Finnigan, "Wow, I thought that was gonna be just like Carrie and she'd kill us all." He let out a snort of laughter and then instantly stopped, realizing he was the only one laughing. Fred just sort of stood there looking at me, "I guess um...she's not for you mate."

"Someone obviously has no idea how to handle girls," I heard Malfoy sneer to one of his cronies, "Honestly. Leave it to a Weasley. Especially a gay one."  
With that, Fred spun around on his heel, facing Malfoy, "What did you say, _Malfoy_?" there was such malevolence on the word Malfoy, that I thought Fred was going to attack. Draco's face went pale, (paler than usual), "Y-you heard me," his confidence suddenly returned, "It's just like a Weasley to do something like that," his ruby lips curled into a vicious grin, "Especially a gay one."

On the other side of the room I heard a roar of anger and caught sight of a blur of maroon and green robes shoot towards Malfoy, knocking him off his feet. I watched as my own brother, Ron, started pummeling Malfoy, bloody squirting out of the Slytherin's nose, an un human howl erupting from his lips. "YOU SHUT YOUR FACE MALFOY!"

"Looks like Ron's already shut it for him," sniggered Fred, cheering Ron on. "STUPID GREASY GIT!" screamed Ron, "YOU SHOULDNT TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DONT EVEN KNOW!" It took Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, and Dean Thomas too pull Ron off Malfoy, though Ron still wasnt giving in, "LET ME AT 'EM!" he cried, still hopelessly flailing his arms around, kicking at Krum's legs, "GERROFF!"  
Harry pulled Ron out of the Great Hall, his face matching the color of his hair.

"RON YOU SPOIL EVERYTHING!" I could hear Hermione screaming outside the Great Hall as Harry led him out, "THE ONE GOOD NIGHT OF THE YEAR AND YOU GO INSANE!" Viktor sort of stood there, a clueless expression plastered across his face, "Herm-own-ninny, vere are you going?"

"TO BED!" she roared, audible snuffles and tears running down her face.

"Well alright then!" The lead singer of the Weird Sisters called out, "Now that the drama is over...who's ready to party?" Everyone cheered, the drama forgotten as a new song started up. "Wanna dance with me?" asked Fred, holding out his hand. "Ask properly," I said playfully.  
"Okay then," he smirked, and then bowed very low, "May I have this dance."  
"Why yes good sir." I curtsied, and Fred sniggered, "Holy shit George. That was actually pretty good."

I took Fred's arm, and he led me out onto the dance floor. The crowd had pretty much disapated. Most of the teachers having gone to bed. The only adult around was Filch, who was supposed to be supervising, but he was asleep in a chair with Mrs. Norris curled up in his lap. Fred wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "George," he whispered in my ear, "Can I kiss you? Right here, right now?"

I looked around at the other couples still left in the Great Hall. "Infront of everyone"  
Fred nodded, "l really want to George. It'll be like - we're finally coming out. For real this time"  
I nodded, "Okay Fred...if you want too"  
Fred smiled and tilted his head to the side, I tilted mine the opposite. His lips inched in closer, and they brushed against mine. I ran my fingers through his strands, my own lips sucking the fullness of his bottom lip, my tongue running against his. It felt as if time stood still right before us, the air around us getting hazy, everything becoming quiet.

We pulled apart, my eyes still closed. "Fred," I whispered, "That was probably the best kiss of my life."


	12. Goodbye, Harry

LOL. I love the flames people leave me. Just because you insult me and this story, dosent mean I'm going to stop writing. Your attempts are utterly useless. (And if you've ever read 'Hamlet', you definitely wouldnt go telling William Shakespeare to go to a mental institution, now would you?). Seriously, if INCEST BOTHERS YOU THAT MUCH, DONT READ IT. So yeah, leave me a flame and totally embarass yourself infront of everyone else (cause we're all laughing at you, guaranteed). You can call me a sick psychopathic freak who needs to be put in a straight jacket and booties, I dont care. I actually find your attempts to mock me quite funny, it seriously shows that you have nothing better to do than to flame other people's stories. Millions of authors out there write much more terrible things than this, guaranteed.

* * *

The next morning, Fred and I woke up seperately in our beds. We were too tired after the ball last night to even try anything. Crawling out of bed, I picked out some clean clothes that I was going to wear for the day, Fred, still dead asleep underneath the sheets.

"Fred?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder gently, "Fred? Are you getting up?"  
"Erhhn me nooo..." he groaned, pulling the covers up over his head. "I guess thats a no," I heard Lee snigger across the room, "Honestly, did you see Ron last night? Your brother certainly knows how to land a punch."  
"Well he learned from the best," I said with a wink. Lee smiled, "Yeah, I guess living with you and Fred, someone would have to learn how to defend themselves."

When I had reached the common room, I caught a glimpse of a familiar bit of unkempt black hair. Harry was sitting on the overstuffed couch, his emerald eyes glowering into the fire. "H-Harry?" Harry spun around, an anxious expression on his face, "W-what? Oh, George. S-sorry I thought you were someone..." I could hear him take an audible gulp, "Someone else."

"Who were you expecting?" I asked.  
"Just..." he turned back to face the fire, "No one I guess. You'd never believe it if I told you."  
I could tell Harry was awfully nervous, he kept wringing his hands around in his lap as if he was straining to get rid of something ... some kind of problem that he wasnt willing to share with anyone but himself.  
"Listen, George? I'm really sorry about what I said the other day..."  
I shook my head, "Its okay, Harry. "  
"No its not okay. I just - I liked you, and I didnt know how else to go about it. I acted like a total git."

"Well yeah you did," I said with a laugh, "Its okay Harry. Don't worry about it."  
The thought of Harry actually liking me was a bit more than I could understand. Fred and I had always had small crushes on him, we thought he was cute, though we didnt really pursue anything. And there he was, just sitting there so innocently. His hair a total mess, his pajamas a wrinkled disaster. I wanted nothing more than to just...hold him. To just, _kiss him_.

I sat down on the sofa next to him and placed my hand on his, "Harry...I."  
Before I knew it, Harry's lips had landed on mine, and once again I was swept under his spell. A warm wave spread throughout my entire body, my hands tingling as I curled Harry's messy strands between my fingers.

I was cheating on Fred. But somehow I didnt really care. Both of us had always had our fantasies about Harry, and now - it was happening again. Laying on my back, Harry continued to kiss me. I could feel him becoming hard as he rubbed himself against my groin, his wrinkled pajama pants inching lower and lower each time he grinded. "Do you want to do this?" I asked as Harry gently nipped my ear. "Y-yes," he gasped between kisses, "Oh God yes..."

I met Harry in another kiss, my fingers wrapping around his tee shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. He was wearing Ron's favorite Chudley Cannons shirt, how he got it, who knows. His pajama pants already around his ankles, Harry continued to rub his cock against and between my thighs. I pulled down my own pants right to my knees, my own cock becoming stiff against Harry's motions. Lips parting in a soft moan, I felt as Harry released himself little by little, all over my bare thighs. "G-George..." he whispered, "I love you so much."

Around lunchtime, I was sitting with Lee Jordan and Fred. Fred was too busy apologizing to Angelina about the Yule Ball, but she was too doe eyed, I dont think she even noticed (I swear, if she was drooling, Fred would need a bucket). Every so often I would meet Harry's eyes, and he'd look away and continue talking with Ron. I'd catch little snippets of their conversation, I even heard Ron asking Harry, "I found my Chudley Cannons shirt on the common room floor this morning Harry, honestly...when you take it off, dont just leave it lying around."  
I had to smile, Harry looked so flushed I could barely hear him mutter, "Sorry."  
Lee Jordan had started talking to me again, but I didnt hear a word he was saying, "Right George?"

"Huh?"  
"I said..._'Right George'?_"  
"What was the question?"  
Lee huffed and rolled his eyes, "I asked you if you wanted to look over these recipies for the Skiving Snackboxes. Because we cant get them wrong, _right George_?"  
"Uh huh, yeah."  
"Whatever." Snapped Lee, turning back to listen to Fred and Angelina. I felt a little bad, but Lee would get over it. I just couldnt stop staring at Harry. What we had shared earlier that morning was just so personal, so erotic...so..._us_. I had never felt that close to anyone, ever. Not even Fred.

I watched as Harry's full ruby lips parted into a smile, obviously Ron had said something very funny that Hermione didnt find the least amusing. "If you only knew Ron! These poor house elves! The abuse they must go through just to serve someone like you!" And with that, she rose up from the table and stalked away, dragging her heavy bookbag behind her. I listened as a loud grunt erupted from the Slytherin table, and Viktor Krum came bounding over (as ungracefully as humanly possible), tailing Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Mione!" yelled Ron, his mouth full of ham sandwich, "She's a nightmare! I cant say anything around her!" I watched as my brother stared wistfully over at Krum trailing Hermione's heels, "Don't tell me that he's involved with Spew too." Harry shrugged, "You know how sensitive she is about Spew. She'll get over it."

"Its not SPEW!" spat Ginny,"Its S.P.E.W. You have no respect for her at all do you?" Ron just rolled his eyes, "Don't EVEN tell me you're involved in it too!" he snapped, stuffing the rest of his ham sandwich into his mouth, "Honestly Ginny! Thats such an insult, dosent she know that they actually LIKE doing house work? They get insulted if you try to free them! Especially the Hogwarts elves!"

Fred jumped right into the conversation, "Wait..so thats why all of my dirty underwear is still sitting under my bed?" Angelina and her buddies let out a couple giggles and an elongated _'Eeeewww.'_ Ginny sighed, "I dont know if she does know. But this is something she's really passionate about, Ron. At least support it, just a little bit."

I just watched Harry during the whole conversation. He just sort of sat there, robotically chewing on crisps, shoving one by one in his mouth, his emerald eyes just sort of staring blankly at the back wall. Tiny crumbs fell onto his full lower lip, his velvet tongue sliding over the pout, collecting every last salty bit. I dont know why I found that sexy, but I did. It just made me want to kiss him even more.

"Hey George?"  
"Hm, what?"  
I felt Fred shake my shoulder, "George, I'm talking to you."  
I spun around, "Oh...sorry. What is it?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go upstairs for a while, before class?" He winked at me and squeezed my shoulder. "Oh um, I've got some Charms stuff I have to finish up."  
Fred looked a little taken aback, "Oh, alright. Then I'll just see you at Arithmancy then?"  
I waved, "See you."

Fred left the Great Hall with his head down, Lee at his side, and Angelina practically skipping behind them. I felt terrible after rejecting Fred, but I honestly was not in the mood for anything...not with him anyway. "Whatever," sighed Ron, "I'm going to the library. I need to - finish some stuff." And with that, he followed in Fred's footsteps and out through the great oak doors.

"Most likely checking up on Viktor and Hermione," sniggered Ginny, shaking her head, "Sometimes I wonder if Hermione really is totally clueless as to why Ron is so upset about her and Viktor."  
Harry and I chimed in at once, "Why would he be?"  
Ginny laughed, "I'm not even going to start...just go hunting for his journal. You guys will figure it out. See you." As soon as she left the table I asked Harry, "So about this morning...?"

Harry looked down at his plate, just the crusts and little pieces of cheese from his sandwich remaining, "Yeah...this morning. George, I dont know what came over me"  
I smiled, "Its okay Harry, I really liked it"  
Harry shook his head, "No it wasn't okay. George I shouldnt have done that to you. I know about you and Fred, and I shouldnt have interfered like that. I was just feeling really upset about Ron."

"About Ron?"  
"I really like him George."  
So thats what this was about. All that time with me, Harry was probably thinking about Ron, just releasing the feelings that he was having for my brother onto me. _Literally_.  
"Harry I thought that you may have...actually, liked me for once. "

"I'm so sorry George. I didn't want to - "  
I quickly got up from the table and gathered my things, "No. No need to explain," I forced a smile, "I'm just, you know...always getting my heart played with,"  
Harry's eyes were pleading, "No...George please, what happened up there - "  
I put a hand up, "No. No more, Harry. I'm tired of us playing games with eachother. And this time, I'm saying goodbye. For real this time."

And so I left Harry Potter at the lunch table with his mouth hanging open. Sure, I was upset about him just using me all those times we had been together. Then again, I was happy it was over. I didn't like sneaking around behind Fred's back, it really hurt me. _So let Harry sulk_, I thought, _Ron will never like him. And then he'll end up all alone. Then again, he is used to be being lonely. Won't be much of a shock to him._

As I made my way up to the common room, Seamus Finnigan came hurtling out of the portrait hole, "Oh man! George! Tommorow night, there's going to be a party. With all the champions, and only a few 'select' individuals. Here," he handed me a little card, "All the info is on there. I gave one to Fred too. See you!" And he ran down the hall, cornering Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies against a portrait of a screaming old witch.

Not more than two seconds later did Fred come walking out of the portrait hole, "Can you believe this?" he said smiling, reading the invitation, "Its going to be 'gentlemen only'. Do you know what that means George?"  
I giggled, "An all out sex party with outrageous amounts of alcohol, smoking, naked people and...Viktor Krum staggering drunk and him and Ron possibly making out?"

Fred nodded, "Exactly."


	13. Blindfolds and Intoxicated Hufflepuffs

I already finished chapter 14, so please read and review this one...chapter 14 up shortly!

* * *

The invitation said to meet directly infront of the Gryffindor Common room right after dinner. We'd all go in groups of four or five. One big crowd would be way too obvious. Especially on a night like this.

After dinner, Fred and I were being ushered by Seamus, along with Dean, Ron and Harry. Of course, the invitation said we'd be 'celebrating' in an un- used dungeon, but that was only a ploy.  
"W-will any Slytherins be there?" asked Ron, his voice a little shaky due to the fact that he wasnt really all that used to sneaking out without the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I think Zabini, and maybe a few others. Hopefully not Malfoy if we can help it. But if he is there, we'll know that he wont be the one telling if we get caught," winked Dean, taking the lead along with Seamus. We had never really done parties, Fred and I. Usually the parties we were at consisted of every aunt and uncle we had, and my great grandmother singing a drunken rendition of 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'.

Suddenly, we stopped, "I have to do this you guys, its procedure." Seamus pulled out a few blindfolds from his back pocket, "Can't let you see where we're having it. That way, if one of you's decides to blab. Well, you wont be able to give good directions."

"Believe us, everyone's being blindfolded," said Dean, wrapping a black kercheif around my eyes, and tying it tight in the back of my head, "Just trust us." I could feel Seamus's hand cup around mine, and then Ron's arms wrap themselves tightly around my free arm, "Harry? Harry, is that you?"

Not more than a minute later we had stopped again. I could hear a door creaking open, and the heady scent of someone burning jasmine greeted my senses. I felt so lovely, and I was instantly reminded of a photograph my mother had in one of her World picture books. It was a picture of Japanese geisha, walking down flowered paths, lilies tucked between their raven colored strands. I wanted to be there so badly at that moment, but the very scent made me feel as if I was there - walking underneath the pink cherry blossoms, the sweet perfumed air greeting my body like a song.

"Aaaaand, we're off," Seamus slammed the door, and the blindfolds came off. It was like I had stepped in to a dream. Every boy that Fred and I had ever had a fantasy about was sitting in this room. Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies on one couch, chatting enthusiastically about Quidditch. Viktor Krum, lurking in a darkened corner, his hand clutching a small glass filled with odd blue liquid. I even spotted an alummni, Oliver Wood, chatting up some sixth year Ravenclaw boy whose eyes were lowered, his fingers cupping his glass so tightly, I could see his knuckles turning whiter by the second.

"What is this place?" asked Fred.  
"Cant really tell you," said Seamus, his notorious devlish grin curling on his lips, "Its just a place Dean and I stumbled on one day."

Fred grinned at me, I knew exactly what he was thinking. A few minutes later we were seated on an overstuffed sofa, similar to the one in the Gryffindor common room. "Do you think...every guy in here...is"  
"Yes." I answered Fred's question for him, "As much as they try to hide it. There's no use in denying it, thats all I have to say."  
"_Heeeey_," I felt a plop on the seat next to me, and I turned to see a glassy eyed Cedric diggory, "Bloody hell, I havent seen you two in like...for ever." I gave a nervous laugh, Cedric had obviously had a few too many, "Well, I know its been a while."  
His eyes widened, his reddening face turning into something comical, "Ohhh my God! Fred! I rememberr fourth year when you s-sent that bludger my way. That r- rrreally killed!"

Fred just smiled and nodded. Cedric was really embarassing himself. "So um George," he slurred, his face about two inches away from mine. I could smell strong liqour on his breath, and other familiar scents that I couldnt place, "You wanna...go for a snog?" He snorted, and sloshed his drink all over his fingers, "I've aaaaallllways wanted to kiss you," he chuckled again, and started to twirl my long strands between his fingers, "I mean like...aaaalllways. You're so damn cute, did you know that?"

"I knew that," Fred sniggered, raising a hand.

"Its okay George," nodded Cedric, trying to force himself to sound serious, his breath was so strong, I was surprised it didnt send me crashing to the floor, "Honestly I like...seriously would looove to get to know you better. I mean...you know-ww. There was V-vviktor," he snorted, and tears started to roll down his red cheeks, "I mean, I really liked him, you know!" he sniffled, and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Like, I gave him some of the best days of my life! A-a-and...and he just - just told me to let go! He might as well have told me to go take a walk off a cliff!" Cedric was shouting now, his voice rising in falling in little waves, we were starting to get looks.

"And then!" he cried, "He just..told me to leave him alone! He said, 'You're really nice Cedric, but I like Hermione.' I mean...what-what-what the f-f-fuck, IS THAT?" He let out one long sob, and his head fell on my shoulder, "Honestly, George. You dont know what it's been like," he moaned into my shoulder, his cries muffled, just a little bit. Then all of a sudden, his head shot up, and he wailed, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he pointed at Viktor, who looked just as confused as usual, "YOU! I LOVED YOU! AND YOU RIPPED - YOU JUST - YOU R-RIPPED MY HEART OUT! YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD! I - I ..."

"Hey, Cedric. Why dont you sit the next couple plays out, if you know what I mean," I said gently, patting him on the shoulder. I quickly reminded myself that if I was ever in the presence of Cedric Diggory, I should never give him alcohol. He wriggled himself violently out of my arms and went storming towards Krum, his usually coiffed hair sticking out on end, "You think its been easy! Huh? Well do you?" I could see Viktor wince and back away as Cedric yelled in his face, obviously he couldnt take the stench of alcohol that much either.

I watched as Roger Davies grabbed a hold of both of Cedric's arms, "Come on, its alright," he said gently, pulling the Hufflepuff away from the Bulgarian. Viktor looked as confused as ever, Fred was having a hysterical laughing fit, and Ron looked like he was going to cry. Apparently, this so called 'get together' wasn't exactly working out too well.

Roger Davies led Cedric off to the other side of the room, his arm never leaving the Hufflepuff's shoulder. I looked back at Viktor who was still clutching his drink, the same expression that he always wore still glued to his features. Catching my stare, Viktor thought it his duty to grace me with his presence. He sat down on the seat next to me that was formerly occupied by Cedric, "What you expect?" he said grinning, "I talk to that boy once and he thinks we get married."

His voice was deep and thick, his husky Bulgarian accent dripping over every syllable. He had a funny awkward grin, like a shy child's; he had a slight overbite and full lips that could either curl upward, or downward, into a smile, or a scowl. I could see why a girl would want to kiss him. Over in the corner, I could hear Cedric's intoxicated drawl still going, now he was ranting about Cho Chang and how she always 'bitched, bitched, bitched'.

"You went to World Cup?" he inched closer, I recognized the thick hashish scent that I had smelled so often while walking through Muggle territory in London, and I knew that Viktor Krum was most likely not himself tonight. "I was there," he said, grinning again, "I broke this," he tapped his nose with his middle finger, "Hurt like hell"  
He was so near to me, I could feel his warm breath against my cheek. He didnt reek of alcohol and sweat like Cedric did, he smelled sweet and inviting. I wanted more.

"I was there," I answered, my voice shaky, "I saw that play you made."  
He laughed softly, "Yeah. That one...should have won the Cup," then he turned his face towards mine, his chocolate brown eyes starting to water, "Can I kiss you?" he asked to my surprise. There was no doubt in my mind that Viktor was probably just a little drunk and had been experimenting with things that only Muggles did.

But his voice was like a hand between my thighs, something I wanted so badly but was afraid to get. I didnt know where Fred was, but I didn't really care. I don't know why I didn't care...I just wanted Viktor and everything he had to offer. "Please," he whispered, his face inching closer towards mine, his hands cupping my chin. I knew he was forbidden fruit, but I wanted to taste so badly. Too sink my teeth into the flesh and savor the sweet poison that was Viktor Krum, too know what it felt like to kiss a celebrity - too know how all those girls who lusted after him, kissed him, fucked him, held him had felt like.

So I let him kiss me, his lips sending me straight into a tidal wave. His kiss was so full and soft, it wasn't anything I had expected - he had obviously had alot of practice with the hundreds, maybe thousands, of girls he'd been with. He gripped my hair tightly, pressing his entire body against mine, pulling me into his world. And I went willingly.


	14. Strang Und Durm

After the night of the kiss, I continued to see Viktor around school. Though we never said a word to eachother. I wanted to talk to him so badly, and whenever our eyes met, his mouth would open, like he wanted to reach out and touch me, too pull me back into his world. But it was always so useless. 

Fred didn't know Viktor and I had kissed. Or he pretended not to know. Oh my sweet Fred, didn't you know that we were falling apart? Piece by piece?  
Didn't you know that all those years that we had groped, touched, kissed, fucked, beneath the dim lights that we would end up not one single mess, but two? Didn't you hear Mother's warnings, Fred? We'd always been close, but never like this.

Now we were breaking. Little by little. We pretended to still be inseperable around friends, family, and professors. Yet in reality we were dying. Both hearts that were sewn together for so long were now ripping at the seams. Oh my beautiful, fucked up brother. Why did we end up this way?

Fred hung around Angelina more and more now. I hated the way her eyes batted when he spoke, how her lips curved when he laughed. How she trembled for his touch, the way I used too. I could only imagine them together underneath the sheets, how he called out her name the way he used to call mine. I knew they must have done it already, I could tell by the way she acted around him.

I was brimming with jealousy. I had to find Viktor. I wanted his strong arms around me, his deep, soothing voice to wash over me. I wanted to kiss him, to love him, to hold him.

I left my brother at the table, Angelina's soft laughter escaping from her lips as Fred twirled her brown strands around his fingers. Viktor was in the library, lurking behind shelves. Hermione was not in sight, but I realized then that Viktor probably escaped to the library, just to get away from the craziness of real life.

He spotted me right away, his scowl turning into a grin, "George, I thought I'd never see you again"  
I came up behind him, and wrapped my long arms around his abdomen, "I need you," I whispered into his back, my nose sinking into the rough fabric of his school uniform. He smelled like cinnamon and the faint scent of sweat. "Why?" he asked, his hands gripping the bookshelf, "Why do you need me? I'm nothing. My hands are empty."

"I want to know you," I said, my fingers tracing the dip between his shoulder blades, "I need to know you." I could feel his entire body stiffen beneath my touch. He turned around to meet me, his face lined with worry and sadness, "George..." I stood up on my toes to kiss him, and I heard him whisper in my ear, "This isn't right."

I was with him inside the creaking wooden Durmstrang ship. Our voices muffled by the layers of blankets on his bed. We kissed eachother over and over again, our hands searching eachother's bare bodies. He climbed up ontop of me, kissed my bare chest, his fingers tenderly grazing my nipples. His skin felt softer than I thought it would, though the palms of his hands were rough and calloused as they passed across the inside of my bare thighs; course and hard from the years of Quidditch and those rough fabric gloves he wore while riding high on his Firebolt.

"Viktor..." I whispered, "I want you, in me."

He suddenly looked up, "George, I - Are you...are you sure?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
I could tell he was trembling as his fingers carefully spread the lubricant over my opening, slowly dipping inside and out, just so I could get used to the feel. I didn't want to tell him that I'd already done this before. But maybe it would be different with Viktor...something new.

Little by little he'd slip himself inside of me, his hands gripping mine as he fucked me, gently at first, then gathering speed and becoming more rough. The pain was unbearable, but I wanted him. I wanted someone to love me...and if this is what it took, then I was saved. I reached up and touched his face, my fingers sliding over the rough stubble on his cheeks, his chin; I traced over his mouth, my thumb slipping between his full lips. I could feel his tongue run over the tip of my thumb, his large chocolate eyes closing, a rough moan escaping from deep inside of him.

He pulled me into the positions he liked, his erection deep inside of me, balls slapping against my bare bottom. I wanted to cry out, to scream out in pain. But I didn't want him to think he was hurting me...I just wanted to be accepted into his world. He thrusted a couple more times, sweat was pouring down his face, dripping onto my bare stomach...and then, he let out a loud cry, and I could feel his sticky come shoot into my opening and all over my bare bottom.

I wanted to curl up into a ball and whimper into the pillow I was clutching too. He was finally finished, but my whole body ached with pain. Landing down onto the empty pillow next to me, Viktor nestled up close to me, wrapping his strong muscular arms around my much smaller, bare shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked, calloused fingers wiping the tears away from my eyes, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head, "No you didnt, it was...nice."  
Kissing the tip of my nose, Viktor smiled, "Have you ever been with another...you know...before..?"  
Should I tell him that I fooled around with my own brother? "Sort of."  
Viktor bit his lip, "Oh really? Can I ask who?"

Shrugging, I continued, "Harry Potter. Though it wasn't much of anything."  
Viktor's brown eyes widened, "H-Harry Potter? What was he like?" he sniggered, "Not bad I suppose."  
I had to laugh, "Alright for someone his age, you know? Just a little, inexperienced." Which wasn't true at all, Harry was anything but. Sometimes I wondered what he and Ron did in their dormitory when no one was looking.

"Is that it?" asked Viktor, "No one else?"

I waited a moment before answering, "Well, I did experiment with my brother a few times."  
Viktor huddled closer, "Fred?" he whispered, stroking my ginger strands. "Yeah, over the summer. It was a thing we just wanted to try," I lied, "Nothing real big"  
"Mhmm," he kissed my nose again, "Really?"

"Really..." I felt terrible lying to Viktor, I wanted to tell him so badly about Fred and I, but how could I? He'd think I was weird, some sort of freak for fucking my own brother. My twin for that matter. But he'd find out eventually, "Well, not really. I mean...Fred and I, we sort of had a relationship for a while...you know?"

"What sort of relationship?" Viktor's eyebrows quirked, "You mean you guys..."  
"Fucked eachother on a regular basis, yeah."  
Viktor looked sort of shocked and disgusted at first, then his expression softened, "So you loved him"  
"Loved him as in loved him more than a brother should? Yes, I did. I really loved him, I still do. Though I know its wrong. This whole...incest thing...I was always warned about getting to close, but I never listened."

Viktor just sort of laid there, his eyes looking deep into mine, "I don't think its right. But...I wont give up on us, just because of something you did in the past."  
I kissed him gently, "Viktor Krum why are you so wonderful," I breathed into his neck, "I've never known anyone like you."

He buried his nose into my hair and whispered, "Boy, if you only knew what you were doing to me."


	15. A Fight Between Champions

Long awaited new chapter! Read and Review!

* * *

"What is wrong with you!"

I awoke with a start, my head slamming against one of the posts of my bed, "What!" Fred stood before me, still clad in his pajamas, his face contorted with rage, "You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled, "You - you and...and...him!"

"Fred...what...?"  
"Viktor! I know about you two! You went back with him to his ship...and didnt leave for hours!"  
I was flabberghasted, "You were...spying on me!"  
"No shit George!"

"Well Fred," I started, pushing the bed covers off my legs, "You and Angelina looked pretty fucking cozy at the supper table last night, or was that just my imagination too?" Fred instantly flared up and ripped the curtains from my bed posts, "THATS NOT THE BLOODY POINT!"

"Well then what is the point Fred? That it's fair that you date other people, but I can't?"  
"It's the point that you're fucking Viktor Krum!"  
There was silence for a few seconds as we just stared at eachother blankly, Fred still clutching my bed curtains; my hands on my pillow, ready too swipe at Fred incase he decided too attack me. "I dont understand what's wrong with you, Fred. Now you act like its a problem, after everything thats happened."

I climbed out of bed, grabbed my school uniform and headed towards the door, "Listen, I'm not coming around again until you figure out what's wrong. I really like Viktor and...well...that's that." I waited a second or two too see if Fred would follow me out, but he just stood there, facing away from me, his head hanging.

I didnt want to be stuck in this love affair with my brother any longer. It was killing us both.

After I got dressed, I headed down to breakfast, practically running into Harry on the staircase, "Can I place a bet for myself?" he asked with a smirk. "Dont think thats fair, but whatever." I quickly left him there.  
"George, PLEASE!"

I spun around on my heel, ready to snap when Harry quickly flung his arms around me, "I cant...I cant do this George. I cant go through with this Tournament. I just want to quit, but I know I cant. I just...I cant fucking take this anymore." My arms hung limply at my side while Harry sniffled into my shirt, "Harry I dont know what to say..."

"I just...I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to talk to. And...I dont know, you always have something to say to cheer people up and I just thought... "  
"That's Fred's job, not mine," I grimaced, "Fred is the one with the jokes and pranks, I just go along with it."  
I could hear the Durmstrangs making their way to the castle, Viktor would be arriving at any moment, and here I was, stuck with a blubbering Harry Potter. "Well you trust Moody, right?" I asked, trying my best not to sound anxious, "Why don't you speak to him?"

"Well I -" But before Harry could answer that question, there were shouts erupting from outside, and the constant loud chanting of - "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Harry and I ran outside as fast as we could, but all I could see were a group of brown shirted Durmstrangs and a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Cho Chang was off to the side, being held back by two large Durmstrang boys, screaming bloody murder, "STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, shocked by what I was seeing. Viktor was pounding the shit out a bloody Cedric, who was barely concious. "Viktor!" I shouted, flinging my arms around his torso, "STOP IT!" Apparently my action worked because Viktor flew backward, sending me into the grass, "What the hell is wrong with you!" he spat directly at me, "I could have hit YOU!"

"You're the one throwing punches left and right and you're asking me?" I looked over across at Cedric who was barely breathing, blood spouting from his nose, "What the hell happened anyway?" I looked around at Viktor's Durmstrang schoolmates who were all grinning broadly, while Cho was finally released - flinging herself at Cedric. Before Viktor could answer my question, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both came storming out of the castle, wands in hand.

"What, what!" she cried pushing Durmstrangs and Hufflepuffs out of the way, "My God! Diggory!" Practically pushing Cho away she began to examine he bloody nose, "Mr. Diggory, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Cedric groaned, and McGonagall motioned towards a nearby Hufflepuff to fetch Madame Pomfrey. "My God boy what happened...?"

"It was Krum!" shouted Cho, pointing at a rather confused looking Viktor, "He just went insane and started pounding him! Cedric didnt even say a word!"

"Is this true Mr.Krum?"  
Viktor stood motionless, staring down at Cedric's bloody nose and split lips, "I-I dont know what happened. It was like all of a sudden...I couldn't control myself. I just felt so mad. I'd never hurt anyone, ever! I was on my way to breakfast and he was the first person I saw and I felt the urge to just...make him bleed..." Tears started to roll down Viktor's cheeks, leaving streams down his bloody cheeks.

"Perhaps he was...bewitched, Minerva?" muttered Professor Snape, "Wouldn't be the first time this year." McGonagall just brushed him off, "You - Mr. Krum stay here while I fetch Igor. Miss Chang, you may escort Mr. Diggory and Madame Pomfrey up to the Hospital wing. The rest of you all have detention for the rest of the week...for standing around and not doing a thing!" She quickly stormed off towards the castle, Professor Snape on her heels.

A few Durmstrangs sniggered and patted Viktor on the back, while the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins went back to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Your nose...Viktor...its bleeding like crazy."  
"Is it?" he asked, wiping his upper lip self conciously, "George..I'm sorry...I dont want you to think I'm like that...because I'm not..."

"Maybe Professor Snape was right maybe you were bewitched." As we continued to walk back towards the castle, Viktor winced, his hand going directly to his knee.  
"Do you think you can walk?" I asked gently, "I can't bring you all the way back to the castle, but we're almost near the Quidditch lockers, do you think you can make it there?"

Viktor nodded, tears still flowing freely. "I have some extra clothes in here I think, ones I save for after practice," I dug through the locker I shared with Fred. His ugly mohair sweater that Mum had sent him was in there, along with a pair of orange couderoys. Well, this would have too do.

"These are all I have," as I tossed the clothes to Viktor, "They're ugly I know, but they should fit." But Viktor just sat there, staring at the orange courderoys in his hands, "Why did I do it?" he asked so quietly, I had to be sure if he actually spoke, "Excuse me?" I asked.  
"Why did I hurt him?" Viktor looked up at me, blood still flowing freely from his nose, "What has he ever done to me?"

I grabbed one of my soiled Quidditch undershirts and held it too his bloody nose and attempted to change the subject, "Fred's jealous you know...he's been spying."  
"Has he?"  
"Yes."

I dabbed a bit of blood off of Viktor's upper lip, "There, is that better? You might have to see Madame Pomfrey later...I dont know any proper spells for fixing a broken nose but - " Before I could finish the sentence, Viktor had leaned into my hair, his lips brushing against my ear, "George..." he whispered, "I need you, please." His teeth caught hold of my ear lobe, biting it gently.

"Viktor...right here?"  
I could feel his tongue sliding across my warm skin, his hot breath against my ear made me excited. I wrapped my arms around his broad torso, my fingers gently massaging his back as he kissed my ear, then my neck, his hands gripping my ginger strands. My hands tugged on the bottom of his uniform shirt, "Off." I said softly, pulling the rough fabric up over his bare chest and shoulders, "Watch my nose..." he said, wincing as I pulled the shirt quickly over his head.

I tossed his shirt to the floor, my lips meeting his full ones. He had a delicious taste when we kissed, it was always so sweet and soft, always leaving me with wanting more. My hands caressed his bare back, his fingers working the zipper on my school slacks, slowly making their way down to my hardening cock. I could feel his hand wrap itself around my cock as he kissed my lips harder, tugging me until I was finally and fully erect.

His thumb grazed over the tip of my cock, my breath coming in short ragged gasps as he bit my neck. I thrusted gently into his hand, and then again, my eyes locking with his soft, chocolate ones. "Sit here," he whispered, motioning for me to take a seat on his lap. I obeyed, my bare bottom hitting is erection softly. One hand on my hip, Viktor slowly ground his cock into my bare bottom, his other hand on my erection. I leaned back, my head on his shoulder; I could hear him moaning into my ear, so I thrusted again into his palm, my bare bottom hitting his hard-on with such force, he let out a yelp.

His teeth sunk gently into my neck as I thrusted into his palm once more, pre cum dribbling from the throbbing mushroom head of my cock. "Mmhmm..." he groaned into my hair, "Faster..." So I obeyed, thrusting into his hand while bouncing on his painfully hard cock. His pants were starting to become damp, I noticed, so I ground my bottom harder against him, sending him into a frenzy of moans - so loud, I was almost sure we were going to get caught.

Viktor was yanking on my cock now, almost to the point where it was painful - but it still felt amazing. "I'm going too..." I whimpered, my eyes closing. "Yes..." he whispered into my hair, "Me too..." Before I knew it, we were both crying out eachother's names in unison. Sticky come shot from the tip of my cock and into his hands, I could feel that his uniform pants were soaked through as I leaned back against his chest. He was still rubbing my cock, his fingers gliding over my balls that were slick with come, then to my asshole, "God...George..." he whimpered into my hair, "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."


	16. A Single Soul

Very short chapter, but nevertheless an update! Next chapter is still under going a considerable amount of construction.

* * *

_"Close your eyes..." he whispered, "Trust me."  
"Fred...I - we're - we're going to fall!"  
"Trust me..." he said, his arms wrapped around my waist. He was leading me up the stairs of the school, to the top of Astronomy Tower. Rain pounded and the wind blew with tremendous force, that when we reached the top, I was almost knocked flat. "Keep them closed," he whispred in my ear, "We're almost there..."_

_He walked me another few steps, when he finally whispered, "Open them." I obeyed, and suddenly I felt as if I was going to fall. Fred had led me all the way to edge of the top of the tower, just overlooking the Black Lake. It was an incredible view - the snowcapped mountains in the distance, the tiny pinpricks of light from cottages in the nearby village of Hogsmeade twinkled in the moonlight._

_"It's...it's so beautiful," I said, "This is the most amazing view I've ever seen!" _

_"Then it's yours," he whispered into my hair, "Everything is yours, George," he cupped my hands in his, "I'm yours." And then he kissed me. The rain fell hard all around us, but we never seemed to notice. Our uniforms clung to our soaked bodies, but we didn't seem to care. All that mattered was us in this one moment that we had to together._

_I stretched my arms out, my head upwards towards the sky, my eyes closed. I wanted to let the rain wash over us, let it wash away all the fighting and all the hurt that we had shared between us during the past few months. I could feel Fred's arms wrap tightly around my waist again, his lips against my ear, "God is in the rain," he breathed, "Can you feel Him?"_

I awoke with a start. The dream was so real, I almost thought Fred was sleeping in the empty space next to me - but I was wrong. He was in his own bed, curtains drawn tightly around the bedposts. "Fred..." I whispered to myself, "What have we done?"  
Crawling out of the sheets, I quietly made my way over to where he slept, and slipped through the curtains. "Fred?" I whispered, laying down next to him, draping an arm over his middle. I cuddled up closer, so our bodies formed one complete curve. Burying my nose in his hair, I whispered, "I love you," into his ear, and then closed my eyes and drifted off too sleep.

I must be dreaming, I thought to myself, this can't be real.  
I was barely aware of where I was, when I felt someone kissing my stomach. "Wake up, George," said a voice I recognized, "Wake up." I obeyed.  
My eyes fluttered open, and I was almost shocked too see Fred laying between my legs. He was completely naked, and looking down at me, his ginger strands falling carelessly into his brown eyes. "Fred...I'm...I'm so sorry, about Viktor...about everything!" words just came tumbling out of my mouth all at once, but Fred just shushed me.

"No," he said, "I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one that ruined everything."  
He sighed, and leaned back on his arms. I propped myself up on my elbows and was absolutely taken aback by Fred's bare figure. I hadn't seen him naked in months.  
I took in the small camber of his hips, that perfect pale skin I loved so much - lightly freckled in the exact same places as myself, his unruly ginger hair, the small trail that led from his navel to his delicious cock that I loved to hold between my hands and taste in my mouth. I needed to kiss him again. To savor the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. His stiff cock buried deep inside me, his come in my mouth. "Fuck me," I murmured softly, "Hard."

Our bodies rocked against eachother. Our sighs and moans in unison, the heat between us a symbol of our passionate and extensive lovemaking. The sweat poured, the breathing became heavier. We were one again, at last.  
I was on my knees, the palms of my hands flat against the sheets as Fred worked his cock into my bottom, his hands on my hips. We moved together, as one being. Not two. We are the same, we are one soul.


End file.
